The Chaos Unleashed (Español)
by ChaosFlare
Summary: Luego de otra derrota, Eggman quiere vengarse de Sonic, por lo que usa su truco bajo la manga, el "Proyecto Copia y Pega". En éste, copiará y pegará las habilidades y datos de Metal Sonic en otros robots para que pueda controlarlos. Pero no hay datos en Metal Sonic. Eggman intentará descubrir por qué antes de que su creación se libere para tener su venganza.
1. Prólogo

_**The Chaos Unleashed**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

Las Chaos Emeralds son gemas misteriosas con casi energía ilimitada. Por supuesto, sólo una de ellas no es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero se dice que las siete son capaces de hacer un milagro. Reciben el poder de la Master Emerald, una "Chaos Emerald gigante" que controla a todas las demás, que nadie es capaz de controlar. Pero… ¿Funcionan siempre de la misma forma cada vez que son usadas? No.

La Chaos Energy (Energía Chaos) es muy fuerte, y cada ser vivo tiene un poco de ella, algunos tienen más… Y otros tienen menos… Pero lo que realmente importa, es qué tan fuerte es su alma, qué tan fuertes son sus intenciones de usar ese poder. Estas esmeraldas reaccionan a las emociones que su usuario está sintiendo, como amor, ánimo, felicidad… O pueden ser sumergidas en energía malvada, negativa, como la muerte, el odio y el sufrimiento… Pero no hay un positivo, sin un negativo, y no hay un negativo sin un positivo. No siempre serán usadas con buenas intenciones, también son usadas para oscuras y malvadas intenciones, y a veces… A veces la luz tiene oscuridad dentro de ella, ninguno puede existir sin el otro, es una balanza entre el bien y el mal, una balanza que todos sabemos cómo funciona.

Así que las Chaos Emeralds y la Chaos Energy realmente son… Eso… Chaos… Una infinita batalla entre el bien y el mal, el amor y el odio, la vida y la muerte. Es un desorden de emociones y eventos que suceden durante toda una continuidad espacio-temporal, si uno deja de existir, el universo podría ser destruido en pedazos, y empezar de nuevo, una y otra vez. Así es como funciona la balanza.

Este es uno de esos universos… Esto es _The Chaos Unleashed_ …

Somos transportados a un lugar totalmente desconocido, una enorme nube tormentosa causaba un feroz viento que levantaba el polvo del suelo y fuertes estruendos causados por el impacto de los rayos contra la tierra. Las gotas de agua embarraban ciertas zonas de este oscuro lugar y el barro era salpicado por cientos de personas—quienes estaban armadas hasta los dientes— que se acercaban corriendo a un edificio cercano.

—¡Abre la puerta! ¡Le sugiero que no se resista! ¡En nombre de la Fuerza Especial Terrestre le ordenamos que detenga sus operaciones ahora mismo! — gritaba uno de los soldados, quien no recibía respuesta alguna, parece que quien estaba dentro del edificio no quería salir. Tras realizar varios llamados sin éxito alguno, los soldados colocaron un explosivo en la puerta y se adentraron al edificio. Los soldados se vieron forzados a descender tras varios pisos, el edificio parecía no tener energía alguna, cables de electricidad chispeando estaban colgados y desconectados por todo el lugar, lámparas que irradiaban muy poca luz.

—F-Finalmente… ¡Al fin el poder es mío! — se escuchaba una voz al final de los pasillos, con un lenguaje de señas, como siempre táctico, los soldados se dividieron en dos grupos, un grupo defensivo, que cuidaría las espaldas del grupo que avanzaría hasta el lugar donde escucharon aquella voz, tomando postura ofensiva. El cuarto no era demasiado amplio, al igual que los pasillos estaba muy descuidado, pintura desgarrada de las paredes, cables colgados por el lugar y las luces que no estaban funcionando bien. Había una persona al lado de una enorme máquina, que en su centro tenía una Master Emerald, dos agujas se acercaban por derecha y por izquierda, parecía que estaba extrayendo su energía.

—¡Jajajaja! — se escuchaba una risa peculiar —Ya es tarde ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡No podrán detenerlo ahora! — decía entre risas, pareciera que se trataba de una persona psicópata.

—¡Alto! ¡Las manos arriba! — un soldado decía esto mientras apuntó instantáneamente al sujeto con su ametralladora mientras rechinaba sus dientes, nervioso por lo que el sujeto podía hacer, una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro. El resto de los soldados apuntó al sujeto, un poco más relajados, preparando su dedo en el gatillo para que, ante cualquier movimiento, lo pudieran aniquilar.

—¿Qué no entienden? — preguntaba con una sonrisa, sus manos se alzaron en el aire sin temor alguno, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, los soldados retrocedieron un poco mientras presionaban un poco más el gatillo, pero aún sin disparar —La Tierra es un hermoso lugar, con gran variedad de seres vivos que anhelo cuidar y perseverar, la guerra debe detenerse y propongo solucionarla a través de la unificación de estos seres vivos a través de mi método. Con la energía de las Chaos Emeralds, el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor— decía el sujeto.

— ¡Detén la máquina o dispararemos! — gritaba de nuevo el soldado, apuntando con enorme precisión a la cabeza del sujeto —¡Tiene cinco segundos para hacerlo! — volvía a gritar el soldado, su cara demostraba mucho enojo, parecía que perdía la paciencia.

—No dejaré de repetirlo— dice el sujeto —Ya es—

—¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Sobrecarga de energía! ¡Sobrecarga de energía! — la computadora habló mientras las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y la habitación se tiñó de rojo por las luces de emergencia. La alarma siguió sonando por unos segundos más.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Mis cálculos fueron perfectos! — gritaba el sujeto mientras una exagerada cantidad de sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos de la desesperación y se acercó a la máquina para intentar abortar el proceso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando se acercó a la máquina, esta estalló, destruyendo todo el edificio, aniquilando a los soldados, y desapareciendo a una isla de la faz de la Tierra. Las Chaos Emeralds de este lugar, sólo se volverían una reliquia en el fondo del océano, esperando ser encontradas.

Volvemos nuevamente a nuestro tiempo presente. Encontramos a tres reconocidos personajes corriendo a gran velocidad a través de un puente espacial desde la Luna hasta la Tierra, pero para la mala fortuna de nuestros héroes, todo está derrumbándose, y ellos deben apresurarse a llegar a tierra firme antes de acabar flotando en el vacío espacial.

—¡Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de aquí! ¡El lugar está colapsándose por completo! — grita el azulado personaje, quien se impulsa a gran velocidad, adelantándose a los dos personajes que estaban a su lado.

—¡Bueno, has roto su núcleo! ¡Eso causó que el puente perdiera su energía para mantener la estabilidad! — grita uno de los personajes que quedó atrás, mientras giraba en círculos aún más rápido sus colas para poder correr más rápido.

—¡El problema es que los trozos están cayendo hacia la Tierra! — gritaba el otro personaje, de enormes nudillos y pelaje rojizo. Su cara demostraba un poco de temor, aunque algo de emoción por la adrenalina que estaba causando dicho momento de peligro.

—Bueno, pero he hecho lo que hice siempre ¡Destruir el plan de Eggman y salvar el mundo! — gritó Sonic, que fue regañado rápidamente. —¡Necesitas pensar y crear mejores planes! — le gritó Tails con una expresión furiosa en su rostro. Parece que siempre él fue responsable de los planes en el equipo, ya que Sonic suele hacer desastres sin pensarlo, aunque sus intenciones son bondadosas.

—¡Tal vez pudiste destruir mi base y haberme humillado una vez más. ¡Pero no voy a dejar que escapes de aquí! — dice una voz que resonaba en el espacio. Luego, un silencio incómodo deja a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles un poco nerviosos. —Veo que el huevo se ha enojado de nuevo— dice Sonic mientras sonríe como siempre, demostrando que todo estará bien. Pero lo que Sonic no sabía, es que las cosas se tornarían en contra suya a pesar de ser uno de los protagonistas de esta historia. Digo, no pienses que no te meterás en graves problemas por destruir los planes malvados de un genio malvado, porque es claramente obvio que algo malo pasará después, y ese momento es ahora.

El puente comienza a temblar, desquebrajándose más rápido y aumentando la tensión entre los protagonistas. Rápidamente, unos tentáculos metálicos de un acero que parece casi impenetrable se clavan fuertemente en el puente para luego arrancar trozo por trozo. Detrás de nuestros protagonistas, una enorme y amenazante armadura metálica con forma circular se elevaba, había un cristal en el centro de la misma en donde se podía ver al Doctor Eggman riendo como siempre. —¡Me aseguraré de mandarlos directo al olvido! — grita en tono amenazante —¡Y lo haré gracias al poder de la Master Emerald! —. Sonic y Tails observan a Knuckles de forma molesta, y él responde con una pequeña risita. Una vez más, el Doctor hizo de las suyas para robar la Master Emerald y colocarla justo en el centro de su armadura, que rotaba rápidamente para cubrir al Doctor Eggman y descubrir a la enorme gema. Se comienza a sentir una pequeña vibra del viejo Doomsday Zone una vez más, aunque nada será igual que a aquel entonces, puede sentirse su peligrosa y extrema esencia.

La Master Emerald comienza a brillar rápidamente, tardando cinco segundos en cargarse por completo, un fuerte estruendo resuena en los oídos de nuestros protagonistas antes de que un devastador rayo de energía sea lanzado a lo largo de todo el puente, desintegrándolo casi en su totalidad, en cuestión de segundos, el rayo impacta contra la Tierra y destruye la planicie alrededor de la base del puente. Para la suerte de nuestros protagonistas, lograron escapar gracias a la velocidad de Sonic, quien rápidamente los llevó hacia uno de los trozos del puente alejado del peligro.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. Yo lo causé y voy a arreglarlo— Sonic se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Eggman, dejando a Tails y Knuckles a sus espaldas. Se le notaba un poco molesto.

—¡No puedes hacer esto solo, Sonic! — grita Tails—

—Sí puedo— Sonic le interrumpe —No los pondré en peligro por algo que fue mi culpa, y ustedes mismos lo dijeron, trae el Tornado y regresa a la Tierra, yo acabaré con Eggman—. Tails se calla un poco nervioso y mira su muñeca en donde tenía un dispositivo, y aprieta algunos comandos. —El Tornado llegará en unos minutos—

—Sonic– dice Knuckles —Insistimos en ayudarte, pero si en serio quieres hacer esto solo, entonces tienes que acercarte lo suficiente a la armadura de Eggman, así podrás usar la energía que irradia la Master Emerald, eso te dará el impulso suficiente para alcanzarlo y detenerlo—

—Gracias, Knuckles— Sonic lo mira de reojo y le sonríe, volviendo a mirar la enorme armadura acorazada de Eggman, que estaba volando hacia la Tierra a gran velocidad gracias a sus propulsores potenciados por la Master Emerald. Al verlo por unos momentos, cierra su puño y da un gran salto hacia otro trozo del puente, para luego comenzar a rebotar de pedazo en pedazo a gran velocidad para poder acercarse a Eggman. Si Eggman llegaba a la Tierra con su armadura, seguro destruiría ciudades enteras, o algo peor. Sonic sabía que era peligroso y por eso decidió ir solo, pero incluso sabiendo eso, su orgullo no le permitió pensar que hubiese sido mejor detenerlo con sus amigos.

En cuestión de minutos, Sonic y Eggman entraron en la atmósfera terrestre, los pedazos que antes orbitaron la Tierra comenzaron a caer en picada como asteroides y a destruir todo a su alrededor, por suerte no había civilización alguna cerca, aunque el daño a la corteza terrestre es totalmente irremediable. Sonic utiliza la fuerza gravitatoria para impulsarse rápidamente hacia Eggman y así alcanzarlo, pero se olvidaba de que estando en el aire, sería más vulnerable a los ataques del Doctor, y así fue, como Eggman se aprovechó de esto, apuntó nuevamente a Sonic con la Master Emerald y lo mandó a volar con un rayo de energía. Sonic cae muy malherido hacia la tierra, aquel ataque casi letal le ha dejado inconsciente.

Motores zumban y se escucha un fuerte grito en la distancia. Se escuchaba el nombre de Sonic como si no hubiese un mañana, gracias a estos incesantes gritos, nuestro héroe recupera la conciencia, pero no podría salvarse de su destino chocante. Para su buena suerte, el Tornado pasa rápidamente y Knuckles lo carga con ambos brazos y lo recarga contra una de las alas del Tornado.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien Sonic? Pensé que íbamos a perderte— dice Knuckles algo preocupado, pero feliz de que Sonic estuviese al menos consciente.

—E-Estoy bien— Responde algo tartamudo mientras se pone lentamente de pie, tambaleándose. —Eggman se saldrá con la suya, ¡no puedo permitirlo! — termina exclamando un poco furioso.

—No te preocupes, lo alcanzaremos pronto, según mi radar, Eggman se está acercando a Station Square, seguro tiene planeado destruirla— dice Tails mientras acelera el Tornado, volando a una increíble velocidad.

Mientras tanto, en Station Square, los ciudadanos paseaban o trabajaban como hacía normalmente, como pasa en cualquier atentado contra una ciudad, nadie se lo espera. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse lentamente de gris debido al humo de la enorme maquinaria de Eggman, y el ambiente, comenzaba a ser un poco más amenazante. Nos adentramos a una de las casas, se encontraba cerca del centro, a unas cinco cuadras del Casinopolis. En esta casa vivía una pequeña familia de erizos, formada por una madre llamada Nicole, y su hijo, Connor.

—El día se ha puesto horrendo, justo cuando debía salir a trabajar— decía ello en un tono algo molesto, —Bueno, como madre responsable debo trabajar para poder alimentar a mi hijo— seguía diciendo, siendo muy sobreprotectora.

—Tengo suerte de no tener que ir al colegio— le responde Connor, —Y jamás debo ir, y aunque quisiera, sé que no me dejarías—. Él no iba a la escuela ya que su madre consideraba que era mejor la educación en casa, ella era una madre muy inteligente, aunque su trabajo no es de gran fama, tiene reputación entre las madres del barrio. Ella le mira con envidia, y le sonríe con una pequeña risita, luego abre la puerta para salir a la calle y un fuerte viento hace que se vuele un poco de su largo y ondulado cabello blanco, que se había pasado horas cepillando. Se lo acomoda rápidamente con su mano, con una expresión algo molesta, luego voltea hacia su hijo y lo mira con sus ojos celestes.

—¡Adiós cariño! ¡Te veré más tarde! — le dice sonriendo mientras cierra la puerta, y camina hacia su trabajo, un poco más cerca del centro. Luego de esto, el erizo se recuesta en el sofá y prende la televisión, y como todos los días, estaba puesto el canal de noticias, que su mamá miraba siempre antes de ir al trabajo para enterarse del clima y de noticias que hayan sucedido en las últimas horas.

—¡Wow! ¡Sí que nos ha engañado el clima esta vez, ¿No crees Daniel? — dice la reportera a su camarógrafo mientras se peinaba el cabello con la mano, con unas pequeñas risitas, luego, mira atentamente hacia la cámara. —Parece que durante las próximas horas el día estará nublado y con fuertes ráfagas de viento de aproximadamente cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Tenemos suerte que no habrá lluvia y descartamos cualquier posibilidad de un huracán, pero si alguno pensaba hacer un picnic o una salida al aire libre, este no es el día— continuaba diciendo, lentamente su expresión se volvió preocupada. —¿D-Daniel? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Tengo algo raro en el rostro? —

—¡Allí! ¡Hay una nave allí arriba! — el camarógrafo señalaba algo atemorizado hacia el cielo, donde se encontraba acercándose la enorme armadura de Eggman, rápidamente enfoca la cámara hacia ella. —Esto es malo, ¡Muy malo! — gritaba.

—¡Daniel! ¡Como reporteros es nuestro deber brindar las últimas noticias! — le interrumpía ella para darle ánimos, con un tono testarudo y serio. —Además, ¡Sonic llegará en cualquier momento para detener al malvado Doctor Eggman! —

—Eggman…— dice Connor mientras suspiraba algo atemorizado. —Mamá salió a trabajar y ahora pasa esto, espero que no le suceda nada grave… O… ¡O haré algo! — seguía diciéndose a sí mismo, para levantar su valentía. Él no era un erizo muy valiente, pero siempre hacía promesas de que protegería a su familia y a quienes quería mucho, aunque varias veces, intentaba no meterse en problemas.

—¡Ciudadanos de Station Square! — gritaba el Doctor Eggman a través de un parlante, su voz amenazante era grabada por las cámaras del noticiero. —Yo, el Doctor Eggman, reclamo esta ciudad como parte de mi imperio, y aquellos que se opongan a él, ¡Pagarán las consecuencias! — continuaba diciendo —Su héroe ya no volverá, ya me encargué personalmente de él, ya nadie va a salvarlos, ríndanse ahora, y no usaré violencia. Pero si alzan una voz, si hacen un movimiento en mi contra, ¡Volaré esta ciudad en pedazos con esto! — al acabar, la armadura rota nuevamente y muestra la Master Emerald, ya cargada al máximo para disparar su letal rayo de energía. Se escuchan algunas personas hablando muy asustadas, algunas apunto de gritar de pánico. El ambiente se calma cuando escuchan el ruido de un avión, era el Tornado que rápidamente estaba acercándose a Station Square para contraatacar.

—¡A la carga! — gritaba Tails muy concentrado, mientras aceleraba hacia la nave del Doctor Eggman con Sonic y Knuckles en ambas alas del avión.

—¿¡Ustedes de nuevo!? ¡Pensé que los había exterminado! — el Doctor gritaba sorprendido mientras rotaba la nave para apuntar hacia ellos.

—¡Tendrás que intentar aún más si quieres gan-...! — sin haber terminado de decir su frase, el Doctor Eggman dispara contra el Tornado, y en un intento de esquivar su ataque, el rayo da contra el ala en la que se encontraba Sonic, quien, para su mala fortuna, se acababa de recuperar de su anterior golpiza. El Tornado pierde su estabilidad y se estrella contra el suelo, Tails y Knuckles salen disparados hacia adelante mientras el Tornado se prendía fuego lentamente y el lugar se bañaba más en humo. La gente miraba con pánico a los caídos héroes, y muchas otras personas, ya se habían largado del lugar.

—Bueno, es una lástima que sean sus héroes quienes los hayan puesto en problemas. Ahora debo destruir esta ciudad por completo, con ustedes en ella o no, quiero empezar mi imperio aquí— decía el Doctor mientras miraba la ciudad, analizando dónde podría cada edificio.

—Creo que hoy no fue un buen día para trabajar, definitivamente— decía Nicole mientras miraba el acorazado y tragaba saliva. —Creo que me tomaré el día libre con la excusa de que un doctor maligno vino a atacar la ciudad a una cuadra de donde trabajo, perfecto— continuaba diciéndose a sí misma.

—¡KYAAAAA! — un fuerte grito estremeció a todos los que estaban alrededor y captó la atención de Eggman, rápidamente una esfera azulada aparece casi instantáneamente delante de la enorme coraza, era Sonic, quien rápidamente da una fuerte patada hacia la Master Emerald y retrocede, y aunque no logró destruirla, pudo quebrantarla un poco. El Doctor Eggman se asusta un poco, y rota la armadura para poder cubrir a la Master Emerald entre varias capas de metal impenetrable.

—Sí que eres testarudo— dice el Doctor mientras se escuchaba como respiraba, lentamente perdiendo su paciencia, luego agarra unas palancas para controlar los tentáculos de la armadura y atacar a Sonic, dando fuertes y rápidas estocadas contra el suelo, que eran fácilmente esquivadas por el erizo. Con cada estocada, el polvo se levantaba más y más, y la vista de ambos comenzaba a nublarse.

Por otro lado, Knuckles y Tails comenzaban a levantarse lentamente, algo estremecidos por el impacto, apoyan sus manos en el suelo, se arrodillan y luego se levantan algo lentamente. Ambos voltean a ver a Sonic esquivando habilidosamente los ataques de Eggman, como si de un juego se tratase.

—¡Sonic necesita nuestra ayuda! — dice Tails mientras cerraba sus puchos cerca de su pecho, —Si logramos destruir la Master Emerald, Eggman ya no tendrá energía para usar esa cosa— continúa diciendo.

—Su armadura es impenetrable Tails, sólo algo demasiado fuerte puede destruirlo— responde Knuckles, —Como Super Sonic—. Luego Knuckles se sorprende y se da un leve palmazo en la cara. —¡Sonic! — lo mira al erizo y comienza a gritarle a los cuatro vientos, —¡Usa la Master Emerald para transformarte! —

—¡Lo haría, pero necesito tiempo! — le responde gritando mientras casi uno de los tentáculos le da, no tenía que perder la concentración o recibiría otra golpiza, de las cuales ya estaba cansado.

—¡¿Que necesitas dinero!? — le grita Knuckles, habiendo mal escuchado las palabras de su amigo.

—Dijo tiempo, ¿Cómo le daremos tiempo? — dice Tails mientras mira a Knuckles algo pensativo.

—Me transformaré — dice Knuckles, —Yo detendré a Eggman— le responde mientras cierra sus puños y sus ojos, comenzando a concentrarse. Un aura rosada comienza a rodear su cuerpo lentamente, y su pelaje comienza a brillar.

—¡¿Vas a transformarte!? ¡Hace mucho no utilizas esa transformación! — dice Tails algo sorprendido, y realmente, pasaron más de diez años desde que Knuckles no se transformaba en Super Knuckles. En unos pocos momentos, da un grito de batalla y su pelaje se torna de un color rosado muy brillante.

—Detendré a Eggman transformado, y si no, daré el tiempo suficiente para que Sonic y yo lo hagamos— dice mientras miraba a Tails y cerraba su puño con fuerza. Por otro lado, Sonic continuaba esquivando sin cesar los ataques de Eggman, aunque al final, uno de ellos logra alcanzarlo, y lo atrapa del cuello con mucha fuerza, casi asfixiándolo. Sonic da un grito de desesperación mientras agarra el tentáculo con fuerza para desprenderse del mismo. Eggman se ríe como siempre, una vez más, tenía al erizo acorralado, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba "a la vuelta de la esquina".

—¡Knock Knock! — una voz resonó en los oídos de Eggman, captando una vez más su atención, usando las múltiples cámaras y visores de la coraza, logra captar algo rosado que se acercaba rápidamente a él, asustándolo un poco.

—¡Es Knuckles! — dicho esto, Knuckles utiliza toda su fuerza acumulada en su carrera, y toda la fuerza de su puño para lanzar la armadura lejos hacia uno de los edificios, desprendiendo el tentáculo que tenía a Sonic. La enorme coraza vuelve a levantarse, con una grave abolladura en donde fue golpeada. Por otro lado, Sonic se levanta y mira a Knuckles muy contento.

—G-Gracias— le dice mientras recuperaba todo el aire que perdió, sobándose un poco la garganta y el cuello.

—Utiliza la Master Emerald para transformarte, veo que está mucho más duro que el cuero. Te daré el tiempo que necesites— Knuckles se resuena los nudillos y el cuello y mira a Eggman —A bailar gordinflón—. Eggman comienza a reír a carcajadas y le da palmadas al panel de comandos de tanta risa.

—Ese toque, ¡Te queda demasiado moderno! ¡Demasiado macho para ti, Knuckles! — decía el doctor, fanfarroneando. Gracias a esto, Knuckles da un gran gruñido.

—¿Y desde cuando tú sabes de moda? Digo, ni que tú te vieras tan juvenil como le has dicho a Sonic hace tiempo— Knuckles contraatacaba la fanfarronería con aún más fanfarronería, dando pequeñas risas presumidas. —Ah cierto, y ya en estos tiempos, no muchos usan bigote. Estás muy fuera de moda— continuaba diciendo el equidna rosado. El Doctor dejó de reírse y tomó con suma fuerza las palancas para controlar la armadura y lanzarse hacia Knuckles con gran ferocidad.

—¡Nadie se ríe de mi bigote! — gritaba el doctor, que se encontraba fuera de sí. Pero, como se sabe, la locura enceguece, y este movimiento hecho sin pensar fue fácilmente esquivado por Knuckles, quien dio un gran salto hacia los cielos, y volvió a caer justo encima de la armadura, encestándole un fuerte golpe con ambos nudillos y casi atravesándola. El suelo queda destrozado y Knuckles salta lejos de la armadura, acercándose a Sonic.

—¿Te falta mucho Sonic? — le pregunta un poco contento —Sino te apresuras, acabaré con Eggman yo solo, y sé que no quieres eso —. Repentinamente, el lugar se ilumina por completo, y Sonic se baña de un aura dorada.

—Creo que es incorrecto empezar una fiesta sin antes invitarme— decía Sonic, ya transformado en Super Sonic, con su dedo índice levantado y los ojos cerrados, mostrando una sonrisa presumida, como siempre. El Doctor comienza a sudar, viendo que las tablas comenzaban a estar en su contra, en su último movimiento, vuelve a descubrir la Master Emerald totalmente cargada.

—¡Todos los sistemas! ¡MÁXIMO PODER! — gritó el Doctor antes de disparar un as de energía totalmente devastador, el cual es fácilmente desviado por Super Sonic, quien se paró justo delante del mismo y luego miró a Knuckles.

—¡Ahora, Knuckles! ¡Destruye la Master Emerald! — le gritó mientras se cubría del ataque de la Master Emerald, su cuerpo comenzaba a retroceder lentamente debido a la fuerza del rayo. Knuckles da un fuerte y rápido salto hacia la coraza de Eggman y apunta su puño hacia la Master Emerald.

—¡KRRYAAAAA! — gritó Knuckles, concentrando toda su energía en la punta de sus nudillos y golpeando la Master Emerald con todas sus fuerzas, la misma rápidamente se parte en decenas de pedazos, que salen rápidamente disparados y se dispersan en el cielo. La armadura de Eggman se vuelve totalmente inservible, cayendo al suelo sin energía alguna. Super Sonic sonríe una vez más mientras acelera rápidamente hacia la redonda armadura, concentra su energía en empeine, y de una patada, manda a los cielos la enorme armadura de Eggman.

—¡GOOOOOOOOOOL DE SONIC! — gritó mientras celebraba y se destransformaba rápidamente a su forma normal.

—¡VOY A VOLVER! ¡Y ME ASEGURARÉ DE DESTRUIRTE! — la armadura rápidamente en el horizonte —¡SOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! —, finalmente, Eggman desaparece como si fuese una estrella más.

Knuckles da un respiro y regresa a su forma normal, luego, un poco sudoso, se rasca la cabeza.

—Eeehmmm… Ahora hay que recolectar todos los trozos de la Master Emerald — dice, mientras miraba a Tails y a Sonic.

—A buscarlas entonces, ¡ya tengo el radar listo! — Tails responde mientras sonreía —Aunque, el Tornado quedó destrozado, si me das unos días, lo puedo reparar—. Su sonrisa decayó un poco, pero aun así mantuvo sus ánimos.

—En ese caso, me iré adelantando — dice Knuckles, y luego mira a Sonic —¿Vienes? —

—No, me quedaré aquí a reparar los daños — dice Sonic mientras levantaba el pulgar y sonríe —Station Square necesita un poco de ayuda ahora—

—Knuckles, ¿Me ayudas a llevar el Tornado al taller? — pregunta Tails. A lo que Knuckles responde afirmativamente asentando con la cabeza.

Luego de eso, nuestros héroes toman caminos separados, Knuckles y Tails llevan los restos del Tornado a Mystic Ruins, mientras que Sonic se queda en Station Square ayudando a los ciudadanos que necesitaban de su ayuda, aunque no hubo daños a civiles, alguien debía ayudar a reparar daños en los edificios.

Se escucha una voz muy agitada y pasos rápidos que cada vez se volvían más lentos.

—¡M-Mamá! — se escuchó gritar, era Connor. Sus púas negras rebosaban de sudor, aunque, no era demasiado lejos, estaba demasiado nervioso. Del cansancio, flexiona levemente sus rodillas y apoya sus manos en ambas.

—¡Connor! — Nicole le miró y le sonrió, —No te preocupes, estoy bien cariño—. Connor sonríe viendo que su madre estaba bien, se levanta un poco y mira a Sonic, aun algo agitado.

—G-Gracias — le dijo mientras sonreía. —Protegiste a mi mamá. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte? — le pregunta.

—De ninguna forma, sólo una sonrisa es suficiente para mí— responde el erizo azul, aún con una sonrisa.

—¡Me gustaría unirme a ustedes para derrotar al Doctor Eggman! — grita Connor sin vergüenza alguna. Su madre rápidamente se para delante de él y le da una palmada en el pecho.

—¡De ninguna manera! — grita a los cuatro vientos. Sonic se asusta un poco, las mujeres cuando se enojan sí que le dan miedo… Bueno, ¿A quién no?

—O-Oiga, tranquila. Nunca nos vendría mal un amigo más — dice Sonic. —Yo puedo —

—¡DIJE QUE NO! — Nicole se cruza de brazos furiosa. Connor le da la espalda a su madre, algo molesto, él siempre quiso protegerla, pero como se mencionó antes, jamás tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Al fin tengo la oportunidad de ser alguien, y no me dejas— respiró enfadado mientras comenzó a caminar a su casa solo. Nicole se da media vuelta y lo sigue, despidiendo a Sonic con una leve sonrisa.

—Aun así, gracias por aceptarlo— dice antes de alejarse.

Pasaron los días, y el desastre fue arreglado. Sonic desaparece de Station Square para visitar a Tails y ayudarle con lo que necesite para el Tornado. Y aunque nuestros héroes se están dando su merecido descanso, Eggman aún tenía muchos más planes para conquistar el mundo.

En su base secreta, muy lejos de cualquier civilización, y sin marcas que le delaten la ubicación de la misma. Un trozo de la Master Emerald, que fue disparado a gran velocidad, atraviesa los muros de la base de Eggman y cae en el suelo, comenzando a girar un poco y chocando con algo metálico. La energía que irradia el mismo, hace que se enciendan demasiadas luces rojas.

 _ **Fin del prólogo**_


	2. Viejas ¿Amistades?

**Capítulo 1: Viejas… ¿Amistades?**

Y así, luego de haber acabado con el Doctor Eggman una vez más, el equipo se separa para buscar los trozos de la Master Emerald esparcidos por todo el mundo. Por suerte, Knuckles tiene facilidad para buscar dichos trozos gracias a su instinto, a la que él mismo llama "Treasure Sense". Aunque la habilidad no resulta ser muy útil cuando la gravedad te juega una muy mala pasada, la cual molestó demasiado a Knuckles y atrasó su búsqueda, haciendo que algo que se hace en unos minutos se haga en media hora. Este sentido, llevó a nuestro amigo rojizo al bosque templado de Aokigahara, las esmeraldas seguramente se encontraban entre la gran cantidad de árboles, con una vibra algo tenebrosa, o en las laderas del monte que se encontraba tras el mismo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar— dice Knuckles mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro por los nervios, el equidna debía estar muy atento a sus alrededores, en cualquier momento podría sentir una…—

—¡Esmeralda! — grita Knuckles mientras se impulsa a gran velocidad hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la misma, al sentir que estaba cerca del lugar y no ver absolutamente nada, decide cavar un pozo con sus manos, en el cual encuentra el trozo de la Master Emerald. —Uno menos, ahora solo faltan dos— dice feliz.

Faltaba poco para que la búsqueda en aquella zona algo siniestra finalice. En cuestión de minutos, Knuckles encontró una esmeralda en la punta de un árbol, y ya se encontraba en camino hacia el último trozo dentro de una cueva en el monte. Luego de unos cuantos golpes, el caza tesoros entra a una mina que se encontraba dentro de la estructura rocosa, ésta tenía una pinta aún más espeluznante, pero esto no lo detuvo. Al adentrarse en las profundidades de la mina, sin determinar si era real o simple paranoia, se comenzaban a escuchar pasos sobre las tablas de madera que se encontraban en el suelo, estas mismas formaban un viejo circuito de raíles.

La búsqueda continuó hasta llegar al final de la mina, los pasos aún seguían escuchándose sin cesar, aún no podemos determinar si realmente había alguien allí, o si era paranoia de Knuckles. ¿Fantasmas tal vez? No lo sabemos, pero lo que sí somos capaces de determinar, era que…—

—¡Ya está! ¡Estoy harto de los pasitos! ¡¿Quién anda ahí!? — eso era lo que justamente iba a decir antes de que fuera interrumpido por Knuckles, quien miró a sus alrededores unas diez veces para asegurarse de que no haya nadie cerca, pero se relajó al saber que el trozo de la Master Emerald estaba muy cerca. Pero antes de que él reaccioné, los pasos volvieron a escucharse otra vez, pero cada vez más cerca.

—¡Boo! — algo toca a Knuckles por detrás, entre las sombras

—¡AAAAAAAHHH! — Knuckles se da el susto de su vida, y luego rápidamente reacciona con un fuerte salto hacia atrás, su cuerpo temblaba como si hubiese visto toda su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y esto que simplemente fue un "¡Boo!". El equidna rojo mira con atención hacia donde sintió esa cosa misteriosa, de entre las sombras, se ven unas botas peculiares de color blanco, con corazones rosados en las puntas. La expresión de Knuckles pasó de ser "¡Joder estoy asustado!" a un…—

—No me jodas, Rouge— dice rápidamente el equidna, algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos —Eso no fue para nada gracioso—

—¡Ay cariño! ¡Pero que miedoso eres! — dice la murciélago cuando salía de entre las sombras mientras jugaba con el trozo de la Master Emerald lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo nuevamente —Seguramente estabas buscando esto, ¿Cierto? — al preguntarle, lo mira con una mirada seductora.

—Yo no estaría metido en este lugar sino fuera por eso, Rouge— responde Knuckles —Devuélveme la Master Emerald, de verdad, no estoy para juegos—

Rouge se coloca el trozo entre sus grandes atributos y sonríe —¿Lo quieres? Ven por él —. Knuckles se sonroja por completo y se sorprende un poco, traga algo de saliva y recupera la calma, determinándose a recuperar el trozo bajo cualquier costo.

—Tus trucos sucios no van a funcionar conmigo— responde el equidna —Ya dejaron de funcionar hace mucho tiempo— continúa

—¿En serio, Knuckie? — Rouge se entierra el trozo aún más profundo entre sus atributos y retrocede hábilmente, con un rápido salto, agitando un poco sus alas para suavizar la caída, luego da una fuerte patada al aire, mostrando el puntiagudo tacón de su pie derecho. Knuckles responde a su provocación, flexionando un poco sus rodillas y estirando su brazo derecho hacia ella, mostrando la punta de sus nudillos de forma agresiva.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando la tensión comenzó a aumentar, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad y chocaron sus extremidades con enorme fuerza y luego, rápidamente, comenzaron a intercambiar grandes cantidades de rápidos y fuertes golpes y patadas sin bajar la guardia. Rouge debía dar rápidos y ágiles saltos para defenderse con sus piernas, los ataques del equidna aún no se detenían, y aunque estaban a la par, parecía que él tenía ventaja. Finalmente, la murciélago retrocede rápidamente con otro salto.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Knuckles —¿Acaso ya te has cansado? —

—No cariño, lo hice por ti — responde Rouge encorvando su espalda y mostrando el brillante trozo en medio de sus atributos con una sonrisa provocadora en su rostro —No importa cuánto tiempo luches conmigo, jamás me lo quitarás— al terminar, se vuelve a enderezar y se acaricia las orejas —Además, no golpearías a una dama, ¿Cierto? —

—Créeme que, si tuviese la chance de golpear tu hermoso rostro, lo haría una y otra vez— dice Knuckles mientras sonríe de forma burlona. Rouge le devuelve la sonrisa y lentamente camina hacia él, los tacones hacen un largo eco en cada paso.

—Estas… ¿Coqueteando conmigo, cariño? — Ella se acercó por completo a él, tomándolo de la barbilla suavemente. Knuckles se sonroja por completo, quedando totalmente paralizado.

—Eh… Eh… — Knuckles se había quedado sin palabras —¡Claro que no! — Vuelve en sí mientras se separa de ella y luego hace un gesto de negación con el brazo —¡Jamás estaría contigo! —. Aquellas palabras, parece que no le agradaron a Rouge, una expresión de enojo comenzó a desarrollarse en su rostro.

—Tienes razón, cariño— Rouge desaparece en la oscuridad, el aleteo de sus alas comienza a resonar por la caverna, luego aparece repentinamente detrás de Knuckles, atacándolo con una patada a gran velocidad —No eres digno para mí— la patada impacta con gran fuerza de Knuckles, empujándolo hacia delante. Knuckles se recupera del impacto y voltea rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rouge ya estaba dándole otra paliza en la cara, esta última lo envía directamente fuera del monte, el equidna aterriza de Rodillas mientras miraba frustrado a la murciélago.

—Serás… ¡Una estúpida seductora! — gritó Knuckles mientras Rouge descendía de los cielos, desacelerando su aleteo y, lentamente, aterrizando en el suelo

—Cariño, tú eres el bobo por caer en mis trucos— sonríe provocativa —Los hombres son tan fáciles de engañar—

—¿Eso crees? — Knuckles responde algo confiado mientras saca los dos trozos que había conseguido —Porque…— Empezó a decir mientras jugaba con aquellos trozos, haciéndolos rotar en la palma de su mano, moviendo habilidosamente sus dedos —Sé que tú quieres esto— Rouge sonrió como ninguna mujer en el mundo

—Aunque eres un idiota, y en mi vida querré estar contigo, sí que sabes lo que desea una dama, te daré mi trozo de esmeralda por tu trozo de esmeralda—. Knuckles frunce el ceño, y luego comienza a reírse.

—¡E-En serio-! — gritando entre risas —¡C-Crees que voy a caer en eso! — sigue gritando entre fuertes carcajadas. Pero cuando deja de reírse, los trozos ya no estaban en su mano, y Rouge estaba corriendo a gran velocidad, escapando de él.

—¡Hasta luego, cariño! ¡MUAAAA! — gritó Rouge mientras lanzaba un su beso al aire mientras sonreía victoriosa y meneando la mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida. Knuckles había perdido toda su paciencia, y tenía que hacer algo, por lo que se lanza a una velocidad incluso mayor a la de ella, superándola, luego voltea y la asalta con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la manda hacia un árbol cercano, Rouge se limpia un poco de sangre que quedó en su labio y se lo lamió algo molesta.

—¡OYE! ¡ESO DOLIÓ! — grita mientras se levanta extremadamente furiosa, cerrando el puño con mucha fuerza. Knuckles suda un poco de los nervios.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención golpearte tan fuerte! — se acaricia la cabeza y sonríe, pidiendo disculpas

—¡No voy a perdonarte de ninguna forma! — rápidamente embiste hacia él, intentándolo atacar con una patada voladora, el tacón brilla con la luz del sol que apenas alcanzaba por la enorme cantidad de árboles. Pero Knuckles ya se veía venir este movimiento, por lo que esquiva con facilidad su ataque, ella aterriza en el suelo y derrapa en el mismo.

—Creo que has perdido algo— dice Knuckles mientras sonreía victorioso. Rouge eleva una de sus cejas, confundida por lo que decía el equidna, pero su cara cambió totalmente cuando vio sus manos vacías, sin aquellos trozos que felizmente había robado

—¡¿Q-Qué has…?! —

—Y aún no viste el mejor— dice Knuckles, casi al punto de morir de risa, mientras alzaba su mano con el tercer trozo de la Master Emerald, que reflejaba la luz del Sol. Rouge se mira entre sus atributos, y no había absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Cómo lo has hecho!? — gritó fuera de sí.

—Serás la mejor ladrona, pero jamás serás la mejor cazadora de tesoros, mejor dedícate a otra cosa, querida, porque en esto yo soy el Rey— dijo alagándose. Rouge se levanta de a poco mientras aplaude fríamente, causando así con sus palmas un fuerte eco gracias al monte que estaba tras ellos.

—Bravo, bravo— dijo la ladrona mientras aplaudía —Te felicito, Knuckie—. Al acabar, se para en posición de pelea y se lanza rápidamente hacia Knuckles, saltando en medio del camino para darle una fuerte patada voladora, la cual es bloqueada con enorme fuerza, generando una onda de choque.

—Wow, veo que estás realmente molesta— dice Knuckles sonriendo mientras se protegía de aquel ataque.

—Molesta no, cariño— dice antes de desaparecer y luego aparecer detrás de él —¡ESTOY ENOJADA! — grita mientras lo ataca con una patada en la cabeza. El equidna se protege rápidamente, tomando el pie con la palma de su mano.

—La primera vez puede funcionar, la segunda no— dice mientras la sostenía con enorme fuerza. Ella, para escaparse, le da una patada con aquel pie que tenía libre, el equidna retrocede unos pasos, acariciándose el mentón. —Eso me ha dolido mucho— dijo mientras se acariciaba

—Nunca subestimes a una dama cariño— le responde mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, poniéndose de nuevo en posición de pelea, Knuckles también se prepara para el combate.

La pelea continúo unos cuantos minutos más, ambos se golpearon sin cesar hasta destrozar gran parte del bosque, haciendo bromas malas y confiando en sus habilidades antes de recibir una fuerte paliza por parte del otro. Luego de tantos golpes, ambos quedaron sumamente exhaustos.

—Iiiaahhhhhh— decía Knuckles mientras la atacaba sin fuerza alguna en un ataque sumamente lento, los nudillos rozaron su cara.

—Aaaaghhhh— dijo Rouge mientras fingía un fuerte dolor, luego levanta la pierna y lo ataca de la misma forma con una patada en su costado

—Uuuuuughhh— el equidna se tira al suelo, muy agitado.

—Ahhh... Ahhh…— la murciélago cae al suelo de la misma forma, abriendo totalmente sus alas

—Es un… ¡Empate! — grita Knuckles, alzando débilmente sus brazos

—¡C-Claro que no! — dice Rouge mientras gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda para verlo a él —¡Yo gané!

—Pero tú no tienes las esmeraldas, entonces no ganaste— le responde, mostrando las esmeraldas en la palma de su mano. Rouge estira la mano hacia Knuckles, dando un pequeño golpecito en la mano de Knuckles, haciendo que suelte las Esmeraldas. —¡Oye! —

—Ya no las tienes— le dice mientras comienza a reír, apoyando ambas manos en su pecho

—¡Pero tú tampoco las tienes aún! — le repite, refunfuñando y volteando su cabeza hacia ella. Rouge da un leve suspiro.

—Está bien, está bien— dice mientras entrecierra sus ojos de largas pestañas y mostrando una leve sonrisa —Es un empate. Yo iré por el premio grande— al haber finalizado, se levanta lentamente con una acrobacia, y comienza a caminar hacia el monte —Hasta luego, cariño—. Knuckles agarra las Esmeraldas y se levanta lentamente, luego corre un poco para seguirle el paso a Rouge

—¿Cuál es el premio grande? — le pregunta curioso —¿No volverás a entrar a la cueva, cierto?

—Hay un tesoro escondido allí a dentro, y voy a conseguirlo— dice sonriendo —He oído que hay hermosísimas joyas allí dentro. Pero también dicen que hay…—

—¿Qué hay? — le pregunta, interrumpiéndola por un momento

—¡FANTASMAS! — le gritó mientras se inclinó repentinamente hacia él con una cara que daba mala espina. Knuckles estaba tan cansado que ni se tomó la molestia de asustarse. —Aunque es sólo un mito, pero espero no encontrarme ninguno—

Y Rouge estaba totalmente…. Equivocada. La leyenda no era un mito para nada, al adentrarse unos pasos más hacia el monte, una silueta de una criatura totalmente desconocida apareció, dando un fuerte y escalofriante rugido que los hizo poner la cola entre las patas. La murciélago se lanzó en brazos de Knuckles y ambos salieron corriendo por sus vidas. La silueta se desvanece con la luz solar, y el silencio incómodo vuelve a caer en este bosque siniestro.

Supuestamente esta sería la parte en la que aparece Shadow. Si ustedes creían que aparecería, están equivocados. Volveremos al foco del misterio, unas extrañas luces se prendieron cuando aquel trozo de la Master Emerald cayó en la base de Eggman. ¿Qué es lo que trae el Doctor entre manos?

—Señor, lamentamos decir que el Proyecto Copia y Pega no puede ser completado— dijo uno de los robots de Eggman. El Doctor no parecía para nada feliz con aquella noticia.

—¡¿Cómo que no pudieron completarlo!? — se preguntó el Doctor a los gritos —¡Solo tienen que copiar la base de datos e instalarla en las copias! — continuó.

—Lamento decirle que es imposible— respondió el Robot —Los datos fueron borrados por completo—. Eggman quedó boquiabierto, sin poder creer las palabras de su esclavo.

—Pero yo no le he borrado nada— Eggman se dijo a sí mismo, y luego miró al Robot —Lo apagué tal cual estaba—. El robot se rascó la cabeza, aunque no siente picazón alguna.

—¿Apagar? — preguntó —Pero si aún se detecta actividad en su sistema—. El doctor pensaba que su robot estaba mintiendo, por lo que él mismo se dirigió a una sala de control, aquella mostraba una decena de cámaras de vigilancia en un mismo cuarto, la mayoría de ellas apuntaban a una cápsula, mientras el resto, apuntaban a las paredes y a las salidas. Debajo de las pantallas, había una tabla de comandos, que mostraba una enorme cantidad de números y cosas científicas, al parecer, esto controlaba lo que estaba dentro de esa cápsula y todo el sistema de la habitación. En el centro de dicho tablero, había una computadora como cualquier otra, con un sistema básico de exploración y análisis de archivo, con funciones básicas, como mover, copiar, cortar y pegar, entre otras funciones. El doctor usa el Mouse y el teclado para navegar en el sistema de archivos, con la denominación "METAL". Al explorar el sistema de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta que las palabras del robot eran ciertas, no había nada.

—No puedo creer esto— dice el Doctor mientras se aprieta la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice, demostrando decepción —¿Están seguros que es el original? — pregunta a los demás robots que se encontraban alrededor, los cuales responden afirmativamente. Luego, el doctor analiza los signos de actividad del sistema, el cual se encontraba un treinta por ciento activo, suficiente para que un robot de altas expectativas sea capaz de reconocer y almacenar datos. Si lo que el robot dijo era cierto, era imposible que el sistema no tuviese ni un solo archivo, algo raro estaba pasando.

—Quiero que investiguen esto de inmediato— dijo el Doctor mientras se separaba del tablero de comandos y luego se retira de la sala. Los robots se acercan a la maquinaria y continúan con su trabajo habitual.


	3. Despetar

**Capítulo 2: Despertar**

Una tranquilidad incómoda invadía la base de Eggman, sus Robots intentaban acceder a la base de datos de aquel Robot que se encontraba activado en cierta forma. El Doctor se dirige al cuartel de la base y admira su enorme tropa, formada por cientos de Robots construidos de una forma muy peculiar.

—Espero que esta vez no se me vaya de las manos— dice el Doctor algo resentido por sus anteriores fallas —Si este plan sale a la perfección, Station Square y toda la Tierra al fin será mía—

Volvemos con el equidna rojo y la murciélago, que ya se habían recuperado de su anterior susto.

—Bueno, es momento de irme— dice Knuckles mientras mira a Rouge al caminar —Tengo que buscar el resto de los trozos—

—Ouuuu— Rouge suspira mientras bajaba sus orejas en señal de tristeza —Justo estaba pensando en invitarte a salir uno de estos días—

—¿¡De verdad!? — le responde sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se paralizó momentáneamente

—No, por supuesto que no— le dice de la forma más fría posible —Aunque eso no evita que algún día tengamos un encuentro casual, cuando termine mis casos en la Agencia, estaré de vacaciones—

—¿Tienes muchos casos? —

—Pues últimamente Eggman ha estado muy activo, además aún están haciendo un análisis de daños en Station Square—

—Creo que no hubo muchos heridos, lo detuvimos rápido—

—De hecho, hubo algunos muertos por daño colateral…— dice Rouge mientras bajaba las orejas, luego vuelve a mirar a Knuckles —Los planes del Doctor a veces se van de las manos, no dudaría que algún día les echen la culpa a ustedes—

—¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada! —

—Por eso mismo, aun así, el gobierno les tiene compasión por todas las veces que han salvado el mundo, y nunca han dejado de hacerlo—

—Más que un trabajo, es un hobby nuestro— dice Knuckles mientras sonríe

—Te contaré un secreto, G.U.N ha hackeado la base de Eggman—

—Deben tener un buen personal para lograr eso—

—No cuando tienes una IP que no es privada y el servidor está encriptado con una clave que es "EGGMOSO"—

Knuckles se echa unas carcajadas —¿Y qué han sacado? —

—Por lo que me han dicho, Eggman creó un ejército de Metal Sonics para conquistar el mundo, pero necesita los datos que Metal Sonic ha conseguido en sus anteriores batallas. Estos robots estarían totalmente al mando del doctor, pero parece que el Metal Sonic original no se deja quitar los datos—

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —

Rouge levanta sus hombros y cierra los ojos —No lo sé— los baja y abre sus ojos —Pero me han llamado para detenerlo, también me enteré de lo que hacías, y por eso vine a visitarte, mucho tiempo sin vernos—

—La última vez que te vi había dos Sonics, dos Eggmans y un espectro que se comía el tiempo—

—Las cosas se han puesto muy raras últimamente, aún no me adapto a ello— Rouge le da la espalda a Knuckles y agita sus alas —Bueno, debo irme, la misión es urgente y ya ando retrasada— empieza a volar y se aleja en el horizonte —¡Adiós cariño! —

Knuckles da un suspiro —Y… Me dejó solo— apunta sus dedos hacia otro lado —Y yo voy para allí—. El equidna corre a toda velocidad para encontrar todos los trozos de la Master Emerald.

Mientras tanto, Connor se encontraba en su casa teniendo clases de historias, las cuales no eran muy entretenidas y, por lo tanto, no voy a adentrarme mucho en…—

—Pero conocer la historia de algo es importante—

No lo creo, no es muy necesaria dado que ya conocemos casi toda la historia de Sonic, por lo tanto…—

—Nono, eso es la historia de Sonic, esta es la historia de la Tierra en general—

Pero, la historia, debo continuarla

—¡No antes de contar **esta** historia! —

Vale, Vale, tú ganas.

—Mamá, ¿Con quién hablas? — pregunta Connor confundido

—Con nadie cariño, con nadie— le dice mientras da un leve suspiro, luego pasa a la siguiente página del libro de Historia —Ahora empecemos con el nuevo capítulo, la Gran Guerra Mobian—

—Ya oí mucho hablar de ella, mamá—

—Entonces dime cuáles fueron las causas, participantes, consecuencias y los años— Ella se cruza de brazos confiada

—No sé los años— responde mientras se rasca el mentón —La guerra fue entre los Mobians y los humanos por el territorio del planeta, las consecuencias fueron el mundo de ahora—

—La guerra comenzó en 1914, el ser humano vivía en algunas pocas ciudades, como Station Square, Central City, Soleanna…—

—Pero esas son las ciudades principales— él interrumpió, intentando corregirla

—Sí, pero antes, eran pequeñas para el territorio humano, el resto del mundo era poblado mayormente por los Mobians. Eso causó que los humanos tuvieran deseos de obtener territorios más grandes para una población que continuaba creciendo cada vez más. El Rey Mobian, Karalius, reconoció el deseo de los humanos e intentó de forma pacífica unificar el reino con la civilización humana—

—Y los humanos no aceptaron… ¿Por qué? —

—Los humanos despreciaban a los Mobians, los discriminaban sin razón alguna. No querían que los Mobians vivieran entre ellos, solo deseaban que el territorio del planeta se dividiera en dos mitades iguales, o tal vez mayor para los humanos, sin tener que recurrir a fusionar ambas razas. Karalius insistió en que el acuerdo se realizara, de esa forma también tendrían acceso a nuevos recursos tecnológicos inventados por los humanos. Los humanos rechazaron incesablemente los intentos del Rey y este finalmente cerró sus puertas a cualquier humano. Los humanos, con mejor tecnología militar, decidieron asediar las ciudades principales del Reino Mobian. Los Mobians contraatacaron usando el territorio y el sigilo para acabar rápidamente con los soldados y las maquinarias, se escondían entre los árboles, las hierbas, las piedras, lo que sea que les rodeara y sorprendían al enemigo. En ese momento comenzó la guerra—

Connor la miraba atentamente, no parecía para nada aburrido

—Parece que te interesa— dice Nicole mientras sonríe

—Pues no está tan aburrida, y tampoco es difícil de aprender—

—¡Entonces sigamos! —

—Hmmm… Vale—

—La guerra acabó con la vida de millones de inocentes Mobians…—

—¿Mobians? — la interrumpe —¿Y los humanos? —

—Los Mobians solo utilizaron sus tropas para defensa propia y con un equipo especial asaltaron únicamente las bases enemigas, ninguna ciudad humana fue puesta en riesgo, pero las ciudades Mobians… Sufrieron un gran impacto—

—Malditos…. Humanos…— dice Connor molesto

—Oye oye, no te enojes, en ese momento las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que son ahora, ahora ellos viven entre nosotros y no hay diferencia alguna, somos todos Terrestres, no hay Mobians ni humanos, solo personas que quieren vivir tranquilos. Además, todo esto era comandado por el General Bendras, que estaba cargado de odio— Nicole suspira —Así que, tranquilo Connie, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos hacer un mejor futuro— lo mira fijamente y da una sonrisa cálida

—Cierto, ¡nosotros tenemos que crear un mejor futuro con nuestras propias manos! — exclama animado

—En fin— Nicole continúa enseñándole el libro —Luego de diversas batallas en distintas ciudades, las bases humanas cayeron y las estrategias se volvieron cada vez más predecibles, por lo que los Mobians fueron capaces de suprimir por completo la ofensa de los Humanos. Karalius se adentró, protegido por su equipo de élite, a Station Square, para ofrecerle por última vez el acuerdo, pero volvió a negarse, los mismos soldados que estaban bajos las órdenes de Bendras se habían cansado de derramar sangre inocente, y sintieron mucha culpa por lo que el ejército le ha hecho a los Mobians. Bendras fue destituido de su cargo para posteriormente ser ejectuado, aunque Karalius pidió que no lo hicieran, el General había roto varios Derechos Huamnos, al fin, el mundo había tomado en cuenta a los Mobians no sólo como animales o criaturas, sino también como personas. Y luego, lentamente, los Mobians y los Humanos se unificaron y construyeron un mundo nuevo dejando toda diferencia atrás— Nicole cierra el libro lentamente —Y concluye la lección de historia—

Connor celebra con un grito de alegría.

—Y comienza la de matemática—

Connor se queja con un grito de amargura. Nicole da una pequeña risa

—Tienes que hacerlo Connor, tienes que volverte alguien inteligente para poder cambiar el mundo— le acaricia las espinas —Sólo los genios pueden hacerlo, y tú tienes la capacidad de serlo—

—Gracias mamá— Connor sonríe levemente —Pero también quiero ser alguien fuerte, no sólo quiero cambiar el mundo, me gustaría protegerlo—

—¡Ay no! ¡No empieces con eso de nuevo Sakyel Connor! — ella se cruza de brazos molesta

—Si tengo la capacidad de ser un genio, ¡también tengo la capacidad de ser lo que quiero! —

—¿¡No has peleado nunca en tu vida y esperas tener la voluntad y la fuerza suficiente para protegernos de peligros que van más allá de destruir el tiempo y el espacio!? —

—¿Tiempo y espacio? —

—Bueno, solo ha ocurrido eso en dos ocasiones, pero…— dice en forma algo tranquila, recordando —¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LUCHES CON CRIATURAS CAPACES DE DESTRUIR CIUDADES! — le grita furiosa

—P-Pero…— dice algo tartamudo mientras se deprimía poco a poco

—No tienes la fuerza para pelear con ellos Connor, no dejaré que pongas tu vida en riesgo. Ya he perdido a tu padre, ¡y no voy a perderte a ti también en una estúpida pelea! — sus ojos se envolvieron en lágrimas, se encontraba triste, pero a la vez muy molesta.

Una lágrima se derramo por el rostro de Connor, era un chico algo llorón, así que no era de sorpresa. Él procede a limpiarla con su mano y se frota los ojos para controlar el llanto.

—Me… Me iré a mi cuarto… No comeré esta noche— rápidamente se levanta de la silla y se retira de la mesa, dirigiéndose a su cuarto en el piso de arriba.

Nicole da un gran suspiro mientras agarra un pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas —Ay Leon… ¿Qué debería hacer con él? Tu sí sabrías como hablarle bien a él, como hacías conmigo—

Mientras tanto, Connor se sube furioso a su almohada y comienza una feroz arremetida de golpes.

—¡KYAAAAAA! — gritaba y golpeaba para desquitarse y poder tranquilizarse de una vez, al agotarse da un fuerte golpe en la cama con todas sus fuerzas, pero se desliza en la almohada y se desvía un poco su muñeca —¡M-Mierda! — se agarra la muñeca con la otra mano, se la aprieta y le da algunos giros para acomodarla —¡Tsk! —

Se escuchan algunos pasos, provenían de las escaleras. Luego de unos segundos, alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, era Nicole, que aún estaba algo triste, pero parecía ya no haber molestia alguna en ella.

—Connie… ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento? —

—No— le respondió molesto

—Idiota, es algo bueno para ti—

—¡No me digas idiota! —

—¡Puedo decirte lo que quiera porque soy tu madre! Además, sabes que pienso que eres un genio, no un idiota—

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz! ¡Es mi cuarto! —

—Y tu cuarto está en mi casa, así que puedo pasar, aunque tú no quieras, así que afirmo mi autoridad como madre y dueña de esta casa entrando de todos modos— dicho esto, abre la puerta, Connor se levanta rápidamente y la intenta empujar fuera del cuarto, pero Nicole se aferra a la pared y empuja a Connor con el costado de su cuerpo hacia la cama.

—¡VETE! — grita el erizo mientras intentaba echar a su madre del cuarto

—¡Tengo que charlar contigo! — le responde mientras se sostenía firmemente, aunque en cada segundo estaba perdiendo fuerza.

—¡Tsk! — deja de empujar y se sienta en la cama —Vale… ¿Qué quieres? —

Nicole suspira y se sienta en la cama, dando otro leve suspiro.

—Sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije antes—

—Hmp— Connor mira hacia otro lado y se cruza de brazos

—No quiero que alguien te haga daño, por eso no quiero que luches—

Connor seguía refunfuñando, aún molesto

—Pero, sé que, si te lo propones, puedes ser un gran luchador. Tu padre querría que lo fueras, y que seas capaz de protegerme como él antes solía hacer. El estaría orgulloso de verte cómo eres ahora, tienes un espíritu fuerte, pero tienes poca experiencia en el mundo exterior—

—Pues… Jamás me has dejado salir de casa, no me has dejado hablar con nadie, porque tienes miedo que me hagan daño—

—Lo sé, es que eres alguien único, y sé que ese espíritu puede romperse muy fácil si alguien se atreviese a lastimarte. Pero, lo único que he hecho es retrasar lo inevitable, y es tiempo de que choques con la realidad que nos rodea—

Connor mira atentamente a su madre, aunque aún sigue molesto.

—Pues, sí, es todo tu culpa…— Connor le responde —Sino me hubieses dejado aquí dentro desde un principio tal vez tendría una mejor vida, tendría amigos con quienes jugar, pero no tengo nada, y los chicos que traes a casa, son unos tontos— da una pequeña risa

—¡Connor! ¡No digas eso de tus vecinos! ¡No seas una mala persona! ¡Porque no lo eres! — lo regaña

—Bueno, tal vez algunos sí me caen bien— sonríe levemente —Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no conozco a nadie—

—Connor, creo que estás listo para que te de tu regalo adelantado de cumpleaños— ella se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto —Sígueme— le dice mientras lo mira de reojo. Connor se levanta de la cama y la sigue hasta su cuarto. —Toma asiento, Connie—

—¿Por qué me traes a tu cuarto? — Connor se sienta en la cama algo confundido

Nicole abre un cajón y saca una llave, luego da un leve suspiro, procede a acercarse y a abrir con la llave un guardarropa que estaba del otro lado del cuarto, el mismo contenía varias prendas de hombre, ella procede a sacar una chaqueta roja de cuero ya un poco gastada, pero muy bien cuidada.

—Esto era de tu padre, su chaqueta favorita, la usaba casi todo el tiempo. Cuando lo conocí la tenía, y en casi cada cita que salíamos, la llevaba puesta— se ríe —Tu padre era un poco terco, pero al menos para nuestra boda se puso algo distinto, porque le obligué a hacerlo—

Connor mira a Nicole con atención

—Y creo que es momento de dártela— continúa —¡Feliz cumpleaños Connor! —

—Pero falta un año para mi cumpleaños—

—¡Solo acepta el regalo! ¡Ven y pruébatela! —

Connor se levanta de la cama y se prueba la chaqueta, le iba bastante bien, aunque era un poco grande para él.

—Es cómoda, pero…—

—Cuando crezcas te irá mejor— ella sonríe —Y falta un regalo más— ella se baja un poco el cuello de la blusa para mostrar un collar con una gema violeta en forma de tetraedro. Luego pone las manos atrás de su cuello para quitárselo.

—¿No es ese tu collar favorito? No tienes que dármelo

—En realidad— ella le coloca el collar —Era de tu padre, y me lo dio como regalo de bodas, a donde sea que tú vayas, yo y él iremos contigo. No importe que tan cerca o que tan lejos estemos, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre estaremos contigo—

Connor muestra una enorme sonrisa y la abraza con fuerza.

—Gracias, mamá—. Nicole responde el abrazo con mucha más fuerza.

—De nada, cariño— ella se separa de él luego de un rato

—Entonces, ¿Me dejarás entrenar? —

—No—

—P-Pero…—

—Antes tienes que estudiar matemáticas, y luego si quieres entrenas—

—¡Vale! —

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del planeta, Rouge estaba infiltrándose en la base de Eggman a través de los conductos de ventilación.

—Rouge reportándose a la base, necesito confirmación si la línea es segura—

—La línea es segura, Rouge— le hablaban a través de un auricular diminuto dentro de su oído

—Ya me adentré a la base, al parecer es cierto, toda actividad está detenida—

—Descubre la razón, tal vez Eggman ya ha finalizado su plan—

—Tendré que adentrarme al cuartel, aunque aquí parece terminar el recorrido de la ventilación, así que procederé a bajar—

—Ten cuidado, que no te detecten o estarás en problemas—

—Cariño, hablas con una profesional—

—Buena suerte— se corta la transmisión, la murciélago abre la rejilla de la ventilación y desciende al suelo de forma acrobática y sigilosa.

—Oíste los rumores, dicen que el Doctor Eggman va a aumentar nuestros sueldos si trabajamos el 500% mejor— dice un Eggbot a otro mientras se acercaban al pasillo en el que se encontraba Rouge

—Pero no tenemos sueldo—

—Oh, es cierto—

—Aparte, tarde o temprano van a destruirnos. Y eso que comenzaba a salir con Eggbot Número 2560

—Oye, te dije que con ella no. Era con Eggbot 2561, 2560 era mía—

—Pero son todos iguales—

—¡No importa tonto! En fin, vigilemos el pasillo—

Ambos Eggbots miran hacia donde estaba Rouge, aunque ella no estaba allí

—Como opinión personal, Eggman debería construir mejores vigilantes— la murciélago destruye a ambos Robots con una patada desde la espalda, atravesando su pecho. Luego desaparece rápidamente entre las sombras. Mientras tanto, Eggman continuaba en los cuarteles, aun observando su tropa.

Un Eggbot se acerca rápidamente al Doctor, parecía algo asustado

—Señor, las unidades 2560 y 2561 fueron desconectadas, supongo que fueron destruidas—

—Entonces alguien ha entrado a la base, averigua quién es, y tráemelo con vida—

—¡Sí señor! — el robot se retira corriendo

—Parece que tenemos compañía—

En un parpadeo, Rouge se adentra en la Central de la base, donde se encontraba la computadora capaz de acceder a la base de datos de todos los planes y creaciones de Eggman, los robots que la vigilaban estaban ya destruidos.

—Aquí Rouge reportándose, encontré la computadora—

—Muy bien Rouge, hackeala, ya sabes la contraseña—

La murciélago comienza a escribir la contraseña, letra por letra

—EGGMO…—

La alarma comienza a sonar y la computadora se bloquea, denegando todo acceso externo a la misma.

—¡¿QUÉ!? ¡N-No! —

—¡Rouge! ¡¿Qué ha pasado!? —

—¡No puedo acceder! ¡Me han bloqueado!

—¡Busca otra forma! —

—¡Eso hago! — Rouge inserta un dispositivo USB en la computadora y abre una consola de comandos a través del mismo —Intentaré desactivar la seguridad y adentrarme al sistema—

—Hazlo rápido, detecto movimiento en la base, van a por ti—

Luego de unos segundos, la computadora se desbloquea, permitiendo el acceso a ella, pero las alarmas no dejaban de sonar

—¡Ya entré! —

—Copia todo el contenido, tienes que irte ahora—

—Eso haré— Rouge copia todos los archivos en el dispositivo. Mientras espera a que termine el proceso, se fija el contenido de los archivos y su cuerpo se paraliza por completo —¡E-Es imposible! —

—¿Qué sucede Rouge? —

El proceso de copiado termina y Rouge extrae rápidamente el USB. Pasos se comienzan a escuchar, parece que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba ella.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos! — se escuchaban voces robóticas

—Joder— dice Rouge mientras se guarda el dispositivo en un bolso

—Rouge, vete ahora, regresa a la base de inmediato. Terminaré la transmisión para evitar el rastreo. Buena suerte—

Los Eggbots pasan por la Sala Central sin mirar hacia Rouge, siguiendo corriendo por el pasillo por el que venían. La murciélago quedó perpleja y se dispuso a seguirlos en sigilo. Los Eggbots se adentraron a un cuarto pequeño y blindado, sólo se encontraba una cápsula que estaba siendo vigilado constantemente por varias cámaras.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Si sales vamos a disparar! — gritaron los Eggbots, apuntando sus Ametralladoras de energía hacia la cápsula, la cual no tarda mucho en estallar. El cuarto se llena de humo, unas luces rojas se entrevén entre el mismo, al disiparse, los Eggbots ya no estaban y una silueta es reconocida por Rouge.

—M-Metal Sonic— dice mientras retrocedía, sus tacones resonaban con cada paso

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Rouge—


	4. La Copia

**Capítulo 3: La copia**

El humo se disipa por completo, la brillante armadura de Metal Sonic deslumbraba los ojos de Rouge.

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo cuerpo? — El robot se abre de brazos de forma presumida —El Doctor me ha hecho algunas mejoras y gracias a eso recuperé mi forma de Neo Metal Sonic— luego se cruza de brazos y hace una muesca maligna —Pero fui más allá de eso, el Metal Sonic de antaño ya no existe más—. Rouge se topa con la pared y deja de retroceder, su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba cada vez más y más debido a la amenazante aura de Metal Sonic. —¿Acaso el gato te ha comido la lengua? Tienes mucho que decirle a tus amigos seguro, y te permito huir, pero perderás la única chance de detenerme, porque esta es apenas una milésima parte de mi poder—

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya! — fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Rouge

—Ya lo he hecho— Metal Sonic responde orgulloso. Se comienzan a escuchar fuertes pasos metálicos que estremecían a Rouge y a Metal Sonic. Una enorme silueta se acerca por el pasillo.

—No voy a dejarte escapar, ¡Metal Sonic! — gritó el Doctor Eggman, quien se encontraba metido en una versión mejorada del Death Egg Robot —¡Esta es la última vez que me desobedeces! ¡Te enviaré directo a la basura! — dicho esto, el doctor apunta hacia él con su brazo, que rápidamente se transforma en una ametralladora.

—¿¡Eggman!? — Rouge grita sorprendida, aunque no debería estarlo ya que, bueno, es la base de Eggman por lo tanto Eggman debe estar.

—¿¡Rouge!? — Lo mismo va para Eggman, digo, tiene un alto nivel de IQ, avanzada tecnología a su alcance, ¿pero no se entera de ninguna forma que alguien se ha infiltrado a la base? Por favor.

—Será mejor que te apartes, luego atenderé mis asuntos contigo — dice el Doctor en tono amenazante. La murciélago se aleja de la habitación corriendo a gran velocidad.

—Vamos, intenta desmantelarme, quítame tornillo por tornillo si así quieres — Metal Sonic mira al doctor de forma desafiante, bajando rápidamente la guardia.

—¡Sistemas al máximo! — El doctor apunta su arma al pecho del descontrolado robot—¡Fuego! —. Dicho esto, la armadura comienza a disparar incesablemente hacia Metal Sonic, quien no recibía daño alguno, las balas simplemente rebotaban en su armadura.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas como me construiste? — pregunta retóricamente —Me construiste para ser tu robot más fuerte, el líder de todo tu ejército de mierda—

—¡De ninguna forma permitiré que te esca…! — La armadura es atravesada instantáneamente por el cuerpo de Metal Sonic, perdiendo toda su energía y cayendo inmediatamente al suelo. El cristal que protegía a Eggman es destrozado por la mano de Metal Sonic y el Doctor es tomado salvajemente de la garganta. —¡G-Grrr! ¡S-Suel… Tame! — dice el Doctor mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Metal Sonic comienza a alzarlo con su brazo mientras lo sostenía de la garganta con fuerza.

—Eres el único capaz de volverme más fuerte de lo que aún soy. Tienes suerte, no voy a matarte— el robot aprieta la garganta de Eggman con más fuerza. —Pero toma esto como una advertencia, yo soy tu amo ahora—. Al finalizar, el robot lanza al debilitado Eggman hacia la pared con repugnancia. —Es hora de sacar la basura—. Metal Sonic accede a la base de datos de la base y se conecta con todas las cámaras de seguridad.

—¡Tengo que avisarle a G.U.N sobre esto! ¡Tengo que avisarle a todos! — grita la murciélago desesperada mientras huía a través de los largos pasillos de la base. Las cámaras apuntaban a ella, nada bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Metal Sonic se aparece frente a Rouge y la detiene.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Dije que podías irte, pero tengo que dejarles un mensaje— dice el robot con un tono amenazante y confiado. La murciélago retrocede un poco por el miedo, pero luego se mantiene firme hacia él. —¿Acaso quieres pelear contra mí? Me parece perfecto— el robot se pone en posición de pelea —Quiero probar mis habilidades con un digno oponente, veamos si tú lo eres—. La murciélago también procede a prepararse para la batalla, tomando una posición defensiva. Metal Sonic embiste rápidamente a Rouge, quien rápidamente se cuelga del techo para esquivarlo, luego se descuelga rápidamente y lo patea con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. Metal Sonic se mantiene en silencio por unos instantes. —¿En serio crees que eso será suficiente?—. La murciélago es tomada por sorpresa de la pierna y es golpeada salvajemente contra el suelo, trozos del techo del cual estaba sujeta caen sobre ella, parecía que la batalla, si se considera una, ha terminado, Metal Sonic extiende su brazo hacia el suelo con la palma abierta, formando una esfera de energía. —Se acabó—. En ese mismo instante, las paredes de la base son destruidas y un fuerte golpe aterriza en la cabeza metálica, interrumpiendo su ataque.

—Knuckles, cuánto tiempo— dice mientras se limpia la ralladura en su rostro.

—No me sorprende verte otra vez. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?—.

—Por ahora, nada, y después, lo verás. El plan definitivo para destruir a Sonic y a todos ustedes de una vez por todas— dice mientras se aleja por el pasillo y lo mira de reojo —Será mejor que no interfieras—.

—Tu plan está destinado a fallar, no importa cuánto tiempo te tome diseñarlo—

—¿Ah si?— sonríe y se detiene —El trozo de la Master Emerald está en lo más profundo de esta base. Me permitirá dar un gran avance en mi futuro plan. Sería una lástima si lo consigo, ¿Cierto?—. El equidna hace un leve gruñido. —La base está en estado de emergencia, la sala dónde está se cerrará pronto, y no podrás atravesarla, si me ganas es toda tuya, y sino…— el robot desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se escuchaban unos propulsores a lo lejos del pasillo. Knuckles se lanza a gran velocidad a través del pasillo, las salas por las que pasaba comenzaban a clausurarse cada vez más rápido. Luego de haberse alejado lo suficiente, la murciélago sale de entre los escombros.

—No fue mi estrategia más osada, pero no tenía chance cariño— dice lamentada mientras se limpia el polvo de su ropa. —Suerte con él, sé que puedes— sonríe y se va corriendo a través del agujero en la pared.

Por otro lado, Metal Sonic aceleraba a gran velocidad, teniendo una gran ventaja sobre Knuckles, quien poco a poco empezaba a acercarse. El Robot lo mira de reojo, sin dejar de acelerar a través de los pasillos de la base.

—Llegó la hora de sacar la basura— dice mientras se voltea hacia el equidna. Cargando energía en ambas palmas de las manos. —¡CHAOS BLAST! — grita antes de disparar enormes bolas de energía, las cuales son esquivadas hábilmente, causando grandes explosiones.

—¡Eso no se vale! — grita mientras esquiva los ataques de Metal Sonic, sin dejar de correr hacia delante.

—¿Acaso debería? — genera una enorme onda de choque que impacta contra el suelo, destrozándolo por completo.

—¡KYAAAAAA! — Knuckles da un gran salto hacia delante, esquivando la onda de choque y el agujero generado en el suelo. Su cuerpo brilla de un tono rojizo, y un sonido de energía resuena en sus oídos.

—¡MUAJAJAJAJA! — Metal Sonic lanza un poderoso Chaos Blast a quemarropa, hiriendo a Knuckles con gravedad, el robot se teletransporta lejos y sigue acelerando.

—¡A-AHHH! — Knuckles impacta contra el suelo y rebota levemente en él antes de caer herido, su cuerpo sangraba un poco, aunque eso no lo detiene. —¡M-Maldición! —. La compuerta que estaba delante de él se cierra por completo. El equidna se levanta rápidamente y carga energía en sus puños, utilizando su famoso "Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack", destrozando la puerta y lanzándose a increíble velocidad, destruyendo todas las puertas a su paso. —¡KRYAAA! —

—¿Aún no te rindes? — lo vuelve a mirar de reojo y voltea hacia él, avanzando de espaldas —Sí que eres molesto—

—¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! — su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura rojiza y el calor de su cuerpo hacía que sudara, le era difícil mantener esa técnica por tanto tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Hmp. Si así lo quieres— Metal Sonic se abre de brazos de forma presumida y cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa pretenciosa —Así lo tendrás— dice antes de cargar una enorme bola de energía —Pero lamentablemente no estoy para juegos, por lo que esto se acabará ahora—. Luego alza ambos brazos y lanza un enorme Chaos Blast. —¡A VER SI ESTO TE GUSTA! —.

—¡J-Joder! — su cuerpo estaba al límite en este momento, sus piernas estaban ardiendo por dentro, y sus músculos comenzaban a sobrecalentarse. El equidna da un último salto hacia la esfera de energía y la ataca con todas sus fuerzas —¡TOMAAAA! —.

La esfera choca contra el puño de Knuckles, generando una fuerte onda de choque que estremece toda la base. De repente, la bola de energía es devuelta hacia el robot, explotando en su cara y generando una fuerte explosión, que destruye gran parte de la base, desactivando totalmente los sistemas de contención y electricidad.

—Y-Ya… No…. Puedo… Más…— Knuckles cae exhausto contra el suelo. Unos pasos metálicos se escuchan que se acercan a él.

—Eso me tomó por sorpresa, debo admitirlo— dice Metal Sonic, con solo algunos rallones que procede a limpiarlos con facilidad.

—Ahh… Ahh…— Knuckles estaba sin aliento, su técnica le causaba un enorme dolor en los músculos, dejándolo incapaz de moverse por el momento.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando te puedas mover, Knuckles— dice antes de acelerar a gran velocidad por el pasillo de la base.

Finalmente, el robot llega a la Sala de Asemblaje, donde los robots de Eggman son creados, allí, se encontraban muchos robots con una forma parecida a la de Sonic, de hecho, con un diseño muy similar al de Metal Sonic.

—Con que este era tu plan, Doctor— dice mientras camina entre los robots, mirándolos con atención, todos estaban prendidos, pero no se movían, ya que no tenían ningún sistema de datos o no tenían ninguna orden para ejecutar. Una pequeña luz se veía entre aquellas decenas de robots, la cual capta la atención de Metal Sonic. Era el trozo de la Master Emerald, el cual es tomado rápidamente y es insertado en el pecho de Metal Sonic. —Eso es…. Al fin me siento más fuerte… Aunque… Esto no es suficiente— dice mientras se miraba a sí mismo.

Por otro lado, Eggman comenzaba a recuperarse, por lo que procede a levantarse y sale del cuarto en el cual estaba Metal Sonic. Toda su base estaba destrozada, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien.

—Toda mi base… ¡Destrozada! ¡Ni siquiera la he usado para un plan malvado! … ¡Aun! —. Metal Sonic aparece repentinamente a su lado.

—Parece que ya se ha recuperado—

—¡M-Metal! ¿¡Aún estás aquí!? P-Pensé que ya te habrías ido a… Bueno… ¡Destruir a Sonic! — dice algo asustado.

—Aún no, doctor, tengo unos planes en los que me gustaría que me ayudara. Bueno, de hecho, planes en los que tendrá que ayudarme, si aún prefiere conservar su vida—

—No puedes matarme, ¡soy tu amo! ¡Tu creador! —

—Creador tal vez, amo no. Y ya ha habido muchos ejemplos en los que los robots matan a sus creadores. No querrá que este sea otro ejemplo. Aunque… Lo necesito con vida, pero puedo hacerle sufrir en una celda.

—¡L-La celda otra vez no! —

—Muy bien… Entonces… ¿Contaré con usted? —

—S-Sí— dice mientras agacha la cabeza. —¿Cuál es el plan? —

—Primero, me gustaría ayudarle con esos robots que tiene abajo, me serán de gran ayuda en mi venganza. Segundo, quiero evolucionar más allá de la armadura de Neo Metal Sonic—

—¿E-Evolucionar? ¡Pero si hasta te la he mejorado un poco! —

—Quiero ir aún más lejos. Romper… Mis limitaciones, no ser como Sonic… Ser… Aún más que él—

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puedo….— Metal Sonic lo interrumpe cargando una bola de energía en la palma de su mano. —…. Lo…. Lo intentaré—

—Muy bien dicho. Me gustaría una transformación, pero no como Metal Overlord. Quiero un look distinto—

—¿Look distinto? —

—No quiero ser un Metal Sonic ordinario, ni tampoco Neo Metal Sonic. Quiero llegar aún más alto…—


	5. Artificial

**Capítulo 4: Artificial**

Luego de su derrota, Knuckles usa lo que quedaba de fuerzas para escapar de la base de Eggman, y así reunirse con sus amigos para poder dar las malas noticias. Los tres se encontraban fuera del taller de Tails.

"Con que Metal Sonic otra vez", dice Sonic.

"Y está más fuerte que nunca, no le he podido hacer ni un rasguño", dice el equidna mientras tomaba un poco de agua, su cuerpo aún temblaba de dolor y derramaba un poco de agua del vaso.

"¡Entonces vayamos los tres juntos y destruyamos a Metal Sonic antes de que pueda hacer algo! ¡El Tornado está listo para volar otra vez!", dice Tails con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Dudo mucho que eso funcione, ya a este punto seguro se han ido a construir otra base", Knuckles agachaba la cabeza "Aunque puedo usar mi Treasure Sense para poder ubicar el trozo de la Master Emerald, donde esté, ellos estarán ahí"

"¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a romper ese trasero metálico!"

"Alto ahí, Sonic", dice una oscura pero familiar voz

"Esa voz… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…", un erizo de pelaje negro y franjas rojas en sus espinas aparece cerca de ellos "… Shadow", dice con una sonrisa

"No te metas en esto, es operación de GUN y alguien como tú no debería entrometerse"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas aburrido!"

"Lamento decirlo cariño, pero está en lo cierto" dice Rouge mientras descendía agitando sus alas y aterrizando en el suelo "Te meterás en problemas si te metes"

"¿Por qué? Solo quiero ayudar" Sonic se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado

"Hemos estado estudiando a Metal Sonic por años desde su última derrota, algo extraño está ocurriendo con él, algo que ni Eggman sabe lo que es. Lo único que quiere ahora es acabar contigo, matarte, para ser más precisos. Y quien quiera que se entrometa sufrirá el mismo destino" responde Shadow

"¡Entonces un motivo más para hacer algo personal y no dejar que ustedes se metan!"

"GUN necesita estudiarlo, necesitamos derrotarlo y desactivarlo, no que sea destruido. Sonic, si te metes en esto, si me entero que estás cerca de la nueva base de Eggman. Te las verás conmigo"

"¿Es una advertencia?" dice el erizo azul mientras se acerca a él seriamente

"Es una amenaza, no dudaré en quitarte del camino"

"Ehh… ¿Alguien quiere un vaso de agua? ¿Rouge? Pareces algo cansada" pregunta Knuckles

"No, gracias cariño" dice la murciélago

"…" Shadow y Sonic se miran seriamente por unos momentos "No, gracias. Ya nos íbamos". El erizo da unos pasos hacia atrás, Rouge apoya su mano en el hombro de Shadow y ambos desaparecen usando el Chaos Control.

"No voy a sentarme y fingir que no está pasando nada" dice Sonic "Vamos a actuar, y si no quieren ayudarme, entonces lo haré solo"

"Puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras, Sonic, en las buenas y en las malas" Tails sonríe

"No tienes por qué dudarlo. Iremos a donde vayas" dice Knuckles

"Esperaremos al momento indicado para atacar la base, derrotaremos a Eggman, ¡y destruiremos a Metal Sonic de una vez por todas!" exclama Sonic

"Simple, pero eficaz" dice Knuckles con una sonrisa

Tails suspira, "Mejor yo me encargaré de los detalles más tarde"

Mientras tanto, en los Cuarteles de GUN, Shadow acompañaba a Rouge a reportar los resultados de la última misión, analizando los datos que la murciélago logró extraer de la computadora de Eggman.

"No hay mucho fuera de lo normal, lo único que quería hacer era copiar todos los datos de las batallas que Metal Sonic ha tenido anteriormente y copiarlas en otros robots, y con eso atacar Station Square".

"Gracias, Mia" dice Rouge.

"Aunque no entiendo por qué un plan tan sencillo fracasó. Tú estuviste allí. ¿Sabes algo de eso?".

"No tengo idea… Al parecer Eggman no podía acceder a la base de datos de Metal Sonic, como si no existiera".

"¿Y cómo puede ser que un robot pueda actuar sin tener una base de datos? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?".

"…" Shadow se mantiene callado por unos momentos mientras escucha.

"¿Sucede algo, Shadow? Rouge lo mira de reojo.

Shadow se mira a sí mismo "Sabes muy bien lo que soy, una creación".

"… Sí…".

"No soy un androide como tal, pero ustedes no pueden simplemente entrar dentro de mi cabeza o mi cuerpo y quitarme toda mi información".

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?".

"¿Qué tal si Metal Sonic evolucionó? ¿Qué tal si al haber absorbido todos esos datos de todos nosotros?".

"No tiene sentido… Un robot jamás podrá dejar de ser uno".

"Por eso me estoy poniendo de ejemplo, Rouge. A pesar de ser creado por un propósito, a pesar de ser programado para hacer algo, yo hice mi propio camino. Y al parecer, él también encontró su propósito".

"Destruir a Sonic".

Shadow camina de un lado a otro mientras piensa "Es algo improbable, pero es una posibilidad, la determinación de Metal Sonic y todo lo que sabe de nosotros… Todo lo que se transformó gracias a nosotros… Lo volvió algo más que un robot".

"A pesar de no tener mucho sentido, explicaría por qué Eggman no pudo acceder a su base de datos" dice Mia "Se podría decir que está actuando en base a su propia voluntad, no a su programación, como si todo estuviese dentro de una especie de… _Alma artificial_ ".

"Alma artificial… Eso es nuevo" dice Rouge.

"Enviaré todos estos datos y su pequeña teoría al comandante. En base a eso, los estrategas harán su plan para detener a Metal Sonic. Gracias Rouge, fuiste de gran ayuda".

"De nada, Mia" la murciélago se aleja y mira a Shadow de reojo "Vámonos, tengo que hablar contigo".

Shadow la sigue y camina a su lado mientras la mira "¿Qué pasa?".

"Créeme, Metal Sonic no es lo que parece. Tal vez tenga la misma fuerza de antes, pero… Es despiadado, no va a parar hasta lograr lo que quiere".

"Eso no me incumbe, nuestra misión es destruirlo, no importa qué. Y si los soldados deben morir por ello, eso harán, por algo están aquí. Eso nos incluye a nosotros".

"Para ti es fácil decirlo".

"Hmp. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?".

"Sonic no va a detenerse, sabes que irá a detenerlo, y también sabes bien que lo necesitamos".

"Sonic… Cumpliré mi palabra, y lo destrozaré si se mete en nuestros planes".

"Esto sería mucho más sencillo si está de nuestro lado".

"Conmigo ya es suficiente, además, Sonic no trabaja en equipo, hará lo que se le dé la gana y arruinará todo".

"Al igual que tú, Shadow. Como tú mismo dijiste, estabas programado para hacer algo, e hiciste tu propio camino, sin escuchar a los demás, solo actuando por tu cuenta".

Shadow hace un leve gruñido, parece que dio justo en donde más le duele. "T-Tú…. ¡Hmp!", el erizo desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rouge suspira y agita la cabeza con la palma de la mano apoyada en ella.

"No has cambiado para nada, Shadow"


	6. Tensión en South Island

**Capítulo 5 – Tensión en South Island**

"¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos!" gritaba Connor una y otra vez mientras golpeaba una enorme almohada colgada de un árbol, lágrimas de sudor se deslizaban por sus espinas negras.

"Parece que esa vieja almohada de tu abuela te sirvió de mucho" dijo Nicole mientras lo observaba desde la puerta que daba al jardín.

"No te… Molesta… ¿Que la rompa?" dijo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, golpeando de forma concentrada a la almohada.

"Ya estaba para tirar, al menos ya ahora servirá de algo" ella se estiró, inhaló y exhaló y luego lo miró "Bueno, es hora de descansar"

Connor dejó de golpear la almohada y la miró algo agitado "¡Pero apenas empiezo!"

"Eres joven y no todavía no puedes llevar tu cuerpo hasta el límite, le hará mal a tu crecimiento y luego vas a tener problemas, vamos, tienes que tomar algo antes de que te duelan los músculos"

"Maaamáaaa…" bajaba los brazos y su cara se caía en pedazos

"Coooonnooooor, deja de quejarte niño" entró a la casa. Connor se enderezó y entró.

Un fuerte viento pasó rápidamente por un bosque, haciendo volar todas las hojas alrededor. Era el Tornado, que estaba sobrevolando por el lugar a gran velocidad.

"¿No crees que estamos volando un poco bajo?" preguntaba Knuckles, sentado en una de las alas del avión.

"Ya estamos por llegar y Sonic tendrá que bajarse" dijo Tails mientras lo piloteaba.

"¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?" volvió a preguntar Sonic, quien ya había preguntado muchas veces durante el viaje.

"¡DEJA DE DUDAR DE MÍ! ¡ES POR AQUÍ JODER!" gritaba el equidna, parándose rápidamente sobre el ala y mirando a Sonic enojado.

"Vale, vale, sólo me aseguraba" sonrió mientras encogía los hombros. "Bueno, los veo del otro lado" dijo antes de saltar del avión directo hacia la jungla, lanzándose a gran velocidad hacia la base secreta del Doctor Eggman, cuya ubicación exacta aún desconocían. Tails desvió el Tornado hacia otro lado.

"South Island… No me esperaba volver a mi viejo hogar" pensaba el erizo mientras corría de forma inconsciente, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Rápidamente agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro para despistarse "No importa, es tiempo de acabar con esto" se impulsó a la velocidad del sonido, causando un gran estallido.

"Parece que no me has entendido del todo" decía Shadow mientras se deslizaba a la misma velocidad, tenía una Chaos Emerald en la mano.

"Ya te habías tardado".

"Estuve esperándote, yo llegué primero".

"Claro, como digas" sonreía burlón.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?"

"¿Que me ibas a detener?"

"Precisamente"

"Oh… Bueno… Inténtalo" corrió a una velocidad aún mayor, adelantándose a Shadow.

"Con que quieres jugar, entonces eso haremos" se impulsó para alcanzar al erizo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes superarme?" decía mientras miraba de reojo a sus espaldas, pero Shadow no se encontraba allí, sino que adelante suyo "¿C-Como?".

"¡CHAOS CONTROL!" gritó Shadow, deteniendo el tiempo por completo por al menos unos instantes, Shadow volteó a gran velocidad, embistiendo a Sonic y golpeándolo con una feroz patada en la cabeza, justo en ese instante, el tiempo reanudaba su curso normal. Sonic impactó fuertemente contra un árbol y cayó al suelo.

"Esa… No me la vi venir" sonreía mientras se levantaba.

"Te lo advertí, Sonic. Es hora de que caigas".

"Siempre vas a ser el segundo, Shadow".

"Y tú siempre serás inferior".

"Ohhh… La forma de vida suprema. Claro".

"He mejorado mucho desde nuestro último enfrentamiento".

"Pruébalo".

Shadow sonreía desafiante "Con gusto".

Ambos chocaron con gran fuerza, y comenzaron a combatir a gran velocidad, intercambiando rápidos y fuertes ataques. Shadow detuvo el tiempo por unos instantes, esquivando el ataque de Sonic con facilidad, su mirada se desviaba lentamente hacia la nueva posición de Shadow, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. El erizo lanzó la esmeralda hacia arriba y comenzó una feroz arremetida de golpes, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad en el mismo instante en que Shadow lo atacó ferozmente con un golpe en el estómago.

"¡UUAGHHH!" gritaba mientras salía sangre de su boca.

El erizo impostor atrapó la esmeralda y sonrió "Parece que ya tenemos un ganador"

"¿Por qué no me atacas sin usar esa esmeralda? Verás cómo te pateo el trasero" decía el erizo azul mientras se paraba derecho y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

"Metal Sonic tendrá trucos peores que éste. ¿Cómo piensas vencerlo sino puedes ni vencerme a mí?"

"Entonces admites que Metal Sonic es más fuerte que tú" sonreía burlón.

"… Claro que no. Soy la forma de vida suprema".

"Dile eso en la cara y veamos cómo termina todo"

"Hmp" cruzó sus brazos y miró a otro lado. La esmeralda desaparece repentinamente de sus manos. "¿¡Q-QUÉ!?"

Sonic jugaba con la esmeralda, lanzándola y atrapándola una y otra vez "¡Ya te tengo!"

"… Devuélvela…"

"¿La quieres? Ve por ella" sonreía.

El erizo se lanzó contra él a toda velocidad. Sonic corría a toda velocidad por la orilla del feroz río.

"¡Deberías ver tu cara!" gritaba mientras se reía.

"¡Maldito inútil!" se impulsó a una velocidad mayor y alcanzó a Sonic, empujándolo con fuerza y haciendo que caiga al suelo. La Chaos Emerald se resbala de sus manos y cae al suelo. Ambos quedan se asustan por completo al ver que ésta empezaba a rebotar en el suelo lentamente hasta caer al río, la corriente la hizo desaparecer.

"…" ambos erizos se encontraban en completo silencio.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste!" gritó Shadow enojado.

"¿Yo? Pero si tú me empujaste".

"¡Pero no esperaba que te cayeras!"

"Pues no me culpes por eso".

"Tsk… Está bien, tendré que humillarte con mis propias manos".

"¡Ahora sí me gusta!" exclamó Sonic mientras se paraba en posición de pelea. "Esto será divertido".

"Hmp… Claro que sí".

"¡KYAAAA!" gritaron ambos erizos al embestirse el uno al otro a gran velocidad. Empezaron a intercambiar golpes de forma desenfrenada a una velocidad totalmente increíble, parecía que ambos estaban a la par en este combate. Feroces ondas de choque destrozaban partes del bosque y hacían volar las hojas hacia todas las direcciones, incluso la fuerte marea del río se veía afectada por ello.

"Nada mal, Shadow" dijo Sonic mientras atacaba y esquivaba los golpes de su impostor.

"Cállate" dijo Shadow, como de costumbre mientras lo atacaba con aún más fuerza y esquivaba aún más rápido con el paso del tiempo.

Ambos erizos saltaron y siguieron intercambiando golpes sin detenerse. Luego acumularon todas sus fuerzas en sus puños y se atacaron del uno al otro, chocándolos y generando una fuerte onda de choque que separó a ambos en el aire. Su aceleración vertical comenzaba a descender y la gravedad los hacía descender lentamente, durante ese transcurso hacia el suelo, se atacaron con veloces Homing Attacks, al aterrizar chocaron con un fuerte Spin Dash, ambos erizos se separaron y se volvieron a preparar en posición de pelea, gotas de sudor descendían a lo largo de sus rostros.

"Ah… Ah…" suspiraba Sonic en cada respiro.

"Apenas me estoy calentando" dijo Shadow en tono confiado.

"Hmp. Yo también" sonrió Sonic presumido.

"¡GRRYAAAH!" exclamó el erizo negro al lanzarse contra Sonic.

"¡KYAAAAA!" exclamó el erizo azul al lanzarse contra Shadow.

"¡SHADOW!" una voz exclamó una voz misteriosa, ambos erizos se detuvieron en el momento.

"SHADOW, ¡RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ!" era una voz femenina.

"Un momento, debo atender esto" dijo el erizo mientras se aprieta un botón cerca de su oreja, era una radio diminuta.

"¡HE QUERIDO COMUNICARME CONTIGO POR ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DIEZ MINUTOS! ¡YA DEJA DE PELEAR CONTRA SONIC Y VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE O IRÉ POR TI Y LA VAS A PASAR MAL!" la voz aturdió los oídos del erizo.

"Creo que se enojó tu compañera" Sonic se reía.

"Sí… Ya voy Rouge" dijo Shadow en un suspiro.

"¿Ves esa base abandonada por encima del templo? Ve ahí, las señales nos llevaron hasta aquí… Trae a Sonic contigo" la transmisión terminó.

"…" Shadow se quedó callado unos momentos y se frotó los ojos mientras suspiraba "Sígueme, si es que puedes" dijo antes de saltar alto hacia tal montaña a gran velocidad, Sonic lo siguió. Ambos erizos se adentran a Laberynth Zone, entrando entre las grietas y trepando hacia lo alto, hasta adentrarse a Scrap Brain Zone gracias a una grieta en el suelo.

"De todos los lugares que vendría a ver al volver aquí, este era el de menos" dijo el erizo azul.

"Es una base de Eggman, creo que es el primer lugar al que vendrías" respondió Shadow.

"¡Sonic! ¡Shadow! ¡Están aquí!" exclamaba Tails mientras corría hacia ellos. Knuckles lo seguía.

"Shadow, Sonic, creo que hay algo que creo que les va a gustar ver" dijo Rouge mientras se acercaba a ellos con una Chaos Emerald en la mano, dándosela a Shadow.

"¿Una Chaos Emerald? No la he sentido cerca de mí" dijo Shadow mientras la analizaba, ésta no brillaba tan intensamente como de costumbre.

"Es una esmeralda falsa. Engañó nuestros sensores, y nuestras habilidades para detectarlas" dijo la murciélago.

"Lamentablemente, yo también caí en ese truco" dijo Knuckles con su mirada baja.

"¿Y por qué nos querrían traer hasta aquí?" preguntó Sonic algo confundido. "Es un viejo lugar, destruido e inútil después de todo".

"Viejo, sí. Inútil, creo que tendrás que verlo por ti mismo" le dijo Rouge. "Shadow, dame la esmeralda de nuevo"

Shadow le entregó la esmeralda a Rouge, ella se acercó a un pilar un poco más bajo que su estatura y colocó la esmeralda ahí, ésta empezó brillar con intensidad al flotar.

"No servirá de tanto, pero al menos en una fuente de energía, aunque algo inestable" dijo Rouge. Varias luces se prenden hasta revelar una enorme torre, repleta de máquinas, se destacaba una plataforma vertical con la forma de Sonic, debajo de la misma se podía leer claramente "Project METAL".

"Project Metal…" dijo Sonic, pensativo.

"Scrap Brain Zone, la base en donde Metal Sonic fue creado con el propósito de destruirte, aunque fue luego de unos intentos fallidos en los que el doctor quiso usarlos contra ti" dijo Rouge mientras lo miraba.

"Que ternura, quiso que viniéramos a donde nació" sonrió Sonic.

"Eso no es todo" Rouge se acercó a una máquina, con un sistema de archivos básico en los que solo había un video, Rouge lo abrió y se proyectó la forma de Neo Metal Sonic en el aire, ésta mira a Sonic.

"Hola… Mi detestable copia" dijo la proyección.

"…" Sonic lo miró atentamente.

"Seguramente en el momento en que estés escuchando esto, yo estaré en otra parte del mundo mejorándome y haciéndome más fuerte para derrotarte".

"Sí, sí… Esa parte ya la escuché".

"En tres días, yo y un ejército de infinitas copias mías destruiremos Station Square y a todos los que quieras, solamente para hacerte sufrir".

"Oh que malote".

"Seguramente crees que puedes derrotarme".

"Claro que sí, todos los días, todo el día".

"Pero… Hay algo que debo agradecerte. Verás… Cuando ideé mi plan hace años, en los que me hice pasar por el Doctor Eggman, pensaba absorber tus datos para volverme más fuerte y destruirte de una vez por todas. Pero tus amigos se cruzaron en mi camino, y aunque se metieron en mi camino, logré volverme aún más fuerte de lo que había planeado. No conocía esa transformación… Super… Sonic… Pero, gracias a eso, logré absorber los datos de tu transformación"

"…" Sonic tragó saliva.

"¿Te diste cuenta? Tú me volviste aún más fuerte de lo que jamás habría poder imaginado. Si bien en ese momento me costó adaptarme a todo lo que aprendí, todo lo que absorbí, con el tiempo empecé a desarrollarlo, entenderlo, acomodarlo en mí… Volverlo mío… Volverlo parte de mi"

"Su alma artificial… Es tu culpa… Toda esa energía…" dijo Shadow mientras lo miraba a Sonic "Es… Tuya"

"Gracias a ti, Sonic… He desarrollado una Súper transformación… La verás en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento… Y será el último que tengas" sonrió de forma malvada y la proyección termina.

"…" Sonic quedó perplejo. "Creeeeo que estaremos un poquito jodidos".

"La habilidad innata de poder transformarse, ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?" le dijo Shadow.

"Mecha Sonic lo hizo en Angel Island pero duraba solo unos momento, y necesitaba pararse sobre la Master Emerald para alcanzarla" dijo Knuckles algo pensativo, rascando su mentón.

"Esto es peor, no es solo una sobrecarga de energía, es… Su control. Una legítima transformación" decía Shadow, un poco enfadado.

"No será problema, si pudimos encargarnos de él antes, podremos hacerlo ahora. ¿O crees que no?" dijo Sonic, despreocupado.

"Claro que podemos" le respondió de forma cortante "Pero Station Square, y sus habitantes no podrán. Metal Sonic no va solo por ti, va por todos, y quien se cruce en su camino morirá por tu culpa"

"…"

"Aún tenemos tres días, podemos detenerlo si encontramos la base de Eggman" dijo Tails.

"No servirá de nada, es imposible, hay algo que está protegiendo manteniendo la energía de ese trozo de la Master Emerald encerrada, no podemos rastrearla" dijo Rouge.

"Podemos advertirle al alcalde sobre la situación, evacuará Station Square en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Y a dónde irían todos? ¿A una casa imaginaria en otro lugar? ¿Sin trabajo? ¿Sin dinero?" preguntaba Shadow de forma retórica. "Además, sean a donde vayan, Metal Sonic puede cambiar de objetivo fácilmente. Siquiera sabemos si atacará solamente Station Square, con todo su ejército podría atacar todo el mundo al mismo tiempo".

"Entonces no nos quedará otra más que protegerlo con todo lo que tengamos" sonrió Sonic.

Shadow se cruzó de brazos "Eres un idiota como de costumbre, pero no tenemos opción más que hacer eso" se acercó a la esmeralda falsa y la retira del pilar, dejando sin funcionar a toda la base. "Larguémonos de esta pocilga, Rouge, ya sabes lo que ordenó GUN, órdenes son órdenes".

Rouge sacó un control remoto de su traje y presionó un botón. "¿Podrás usar el Chaos Control?"

"Claro que sí" se acercó a ella, la murciélago apoyó su mano en el hombro de Shadow. "Diría que se vayan, toda esta base volará en pedazos en cuestión de minutos". Ambos desaparecieron en un instante.

"Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Todos al Tornado! ¡Ahora!" Tails corrió hacia afuera de la base, donde se encontraba el Tornado y se sube. Knuckles y Sonic se sientan en las alas. El zorro arrancó el avión lo más rápido que pudo y aceleró a una increíble velocidad. Momentos más tarde, la base explota por completo, disparando trozos de metal a todas partes y derrumbando el templo que estaba debajo del mismo.


	7. Fuerza en números

**Capítulo 6 – Fuerza en números**

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se encontraban caminando por las calles de Station Square. Sonic miraba los alrededores preocupado de lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente.

"Solo falta un día…" Sonic suspiró al mirar de reojo a sus compañeros, esperando una respuesta.

"Lo vamos a lograr, tranquilo. Después de todo contamos con Shadow y Rouge para ayudarnos, no tendremos problema" Knuckles sonrió para poder calmarlo, aunque él mismo también estaba preocupado.

"Yo hablé con el alcalde. El día de mañana los ciudadanos permanecerán en sus casas por seguridad" dijo Tails. Al mirar atentamente hacia delante, vio una silueta familiar. "Sonic, ¿No es ese el erizo que quería unírsenos?" preguntó al señalar a Connor, quien estaba caminando por una calle que se cruzaba por la que caminaban ellos, cargaba unas bolsas con lo que al parecer eran cosas de almacén.

"Con este horrendo sol, mamá me hace cargar kilos de cosas" exclamó Connor, su mirada era totalmente seria y el calor del sol le causaba sudor. No parecía tener un buen día, aunque se pondría peor al día siguiente.

"¡Hola!... Eh… ¿Cronos?" Preguntó Sonic al acercarse a él, algo confundid al intentar recordar su nombre.

Connor lo miró de arriba abajo, la silueta de su héroe estaba justo delante de él y exclamó fuertemente al soltar las bolsas que cargaba "¡S-Sonic!". Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, y las palabras no podían salir de la boca por los nervios.

"…" Sonic se quedó callado por unos momentos "Entonces… Te llamas…"

"C-Connor…" respondió de manera nerviosa.

"¿Estás preparándote para mañana, Connor?" le preguntó al observar las bolsas, parecían muy pesadas como para una compra normal.

"Mamá quiere cubrir cualquier duda, así que… Me mandó a comprar de todo" suspiró Connor al mirar a otro lado.

El erizo azul se rio un poco y dijo de forma presumida "Ni que fuera a tardar tanto. Acabaremos con Metal Sonic en un santiamén".

"Eso suena increíble" sonrió Connor.

"No cuando se trata de nosotros" siguió diciendo Sonic.

"Yo… ¿Aún puedo unirme a ustedes?" el erizo se rascó sus espinas de forma nerviosa "E-Estuve entrenando para eso".

"No ahora, si estuvieses de nuestro lado estarías en un grave peligro. No creo que puedas lidiar con esto ahora, tal vez más tarde" Sonic respondió de forma preocupada. De todas formas, la vida de Connor aún peligraba sin estar con ellos, pero era mejor reducir dichas posibilidades.

"E-Está bien" Connor agachó la cabeza e intentó agarrar sus bolsas, pero estas se cayeron repentinamente al suelo. El suelo comenzó a temblar de una forma increíble, como si muchas personas estuviesen dando pasos al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Los ojos de Knuckles se abren de par en par al sentir el trozo de la Master Emerald cerca, y ya sabía lo que significaba. "Está… ¡Está aquí!"

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Pero si dijo mañana!" exclamó Sonic sorprendido. "¡Connor! ¡Tienes que irte ahora!"

Connor rápidamente agarró sus bolsas y salió corriendo a su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

"Tails, busca una forma de avisarles a todos ahora. ¡Tienen que ponerse a salvo!" miró de reojo a Tails.

"¡Sí, Sonic!" Tails agitó sus alas y voló a gran velocidad.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Sonic?" Knuckles se paró al lado de Sonic y lo miró. Sonic no despegaba su vista del horizonte.

"A destruirlos"

Se lograba ver una enorme cantidad de siluetas parecidas a la de Metal Sonic, todos caminando de forma sincronizada hacia Station Square. El Metal Sonic original caminaba en frente de todo su ejército y lo lideraba, parecía que había más de mil copias suyas. Sonic aparece repentinamente en frente suyo y toda la tropa se detiene.

"Dijiste que me serían 3 días" Sonic le dijo de forma seria y preocupada.

"¿Y tú realmente me creíste?" Metal Sonic sonrió. "Al fin logro verte en persona después de tanto tiempo".

"…." Sonic se mantuvo callado mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Metal Sonics… Ataquen" dijo mientras miraba a Sonic de forma desafiente. Su ejército se lanza hacia Station Square a toda velocidad, ignorando a Sonic por completo. "El único que va a destruirte a ti seré yo".

Sonic gruñó levemente mientras lo miraba. "No voy a permitir que destruyas esta ciudad" dijo al ponerse en posición de pelea "¡La defenderé hasta el final!"

"Te deseo mucha suerte, basura" dijo el robot al ponerse en posición de pelea.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear a gran velocidad, aunque parecía que Metal Sonic llevaba la ventaja,

Mientras tanto, Knuckles destruía las copias que se le acercaban a él. Atravesándolos con sus puños o lanzándolos contra otros para destruir múltiples unidades al mismo tiempo. Aunque eso no ayudaba mucho, al destruir a cinco, venían otros veinte.

"¡Todos vayan a sus casas! ¡Busquen refugio!" gritó Tails a los ciudadanos mientras lanzó una bomba de rings que deshabilitó a los robots que estaban cerca.

Los ciudadanos empezaban a entrar en sus casas, y otros se subieron a sus autos y aceleraron rápidamente. Los autos causaban mucho tráfico, y el caos y pánico ahogaban a los ciudadanos. Los robots comenzaron a subirse a los autos y a destruirlos.

"¡KYAAA!" Rouge pateó a uno de los robots mientras caía en forma diagonal, aplastándolo con el pie contra el suelo y destruyéndolo.

"¡Chaos Spear!" Shadow gritó al lanzar múltiples lanzas de energía que destruyeron a múltiples robots. "Son demasiados" dijo preocupado al mirar a los alrededores y contando los robots.

"Pero los destruiremos a todos, ¡uno por uno!" dijo Rouge al volar hacia Knuckles y ayudándolo a combatir.

"Veamos quién destruye más" sonrió Knuckles al mirar a la murciélago de reojo.

"Está bien cariño" sonrió la murciélago al atravesar a un robot con los pies. Ambos cooperaron para destruir robots mutuamente, aunque aun así llevaron la cuenta de quien destruía más.

Connor cerró rápidamente la puerta de su casa y llamó a su madre, quien estaba en su cuarto. El erizo subió las escaleras y la abrazó muy preocupado "Pensé que te había pasado algo. Qué suerte que no fuiste al trabajo hoy" sonrió.

"Tranquilo, aquí estaremos bien…" dijo Nicole de forma preocupada, sabía que no era cierto, pero en esas situaciones es mejor conservar la calma. Repentinamente, se escuchó romper una ventana, parecía venir del cuarto de Connor.

"¡M-Mi cuarto!" Connor se separó rápidamente de su madre y corrió rápidamente.

"Connor, ¡Espera!" su madre lo siguió.

En su cuarto, sus cosas ya no estaban, su bolso, sus libros, su dinero, e incluso su collar, que se había quitado para dormir, todo había desaparecido, una silueta se estaba alejando a través de la calle visible desde la ventana.

"¡No se va a salir con la suya!" Connor bajó las escaleras y corriendo y salió de su casa a perseguir al ladrón, quien se estaba aprovechando del caos para robar cosas a los vecinos.

El ladrón miró de reojo a Connor mientras lo perseguía y corrió a una velocidad aún mayor, parecía tener una velocidad fuera de lo común, por lo que a Connor le estaba costando mucho alcanzarlo, hasta que finalmente se agitó.

"¡Jejeje!" el ladrón se rio mientras lo miraba de reojo. Pero al no prestar atención hacia delante, chocó con fuerza con uno de los robots de Metal Sonic, quien rápidamente lo apuntó con palma abierta y cargó un pequeño Chaos Blast para matarlo.

A pesar de que le acababa de robar, Connor hizo un esfuerzo y siguió corriendo para alcanzar al ladrón y poder salvarlo, si es que podía. Pero éste rápidamente aniquiló al robot sin dificultad alguna y miró a Connor nuevamente de reojo con una sonrisa malévola. Un grupo de robots rodeó a Connor y lo embistieron para atacarlo. Si bien el erizo hizo su esfuerzo para pelear, sus ataques no dañaban la armadura del robot, y los ataques que recibía lo hacían pedazos. Connor cayó al suelo gravemente herido y uno de los robots aplastó su estómago con el pie, causándole aún más dolor.

"¡AHHHH! ¡A-AYUDA!" gritó Connor con lo último que quedaba de su aliento.

El ladrón embistió hacia los robots, invocando una espada y cortándolos en pedazos. Su largo pelo curvado que le llegaba hasta la cintura se agitaba con cada ataque, y sus diversos colores brillaban intensamente con el sol. Era una chica erizo, quien finalmente acabó con todos los robots y miró a Connor con desprecio con sus ojos verdes. "Eres un debilucho" le dijo de forma burlona.

"¿P-Por qué… M-Me ayudaste?" Connor preguntó confundido, su voz temblaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Me das lástima, niño" le respondió, aunque ella parecía tener una edad parecida a la suya. "Además soy una ladrona, no soy una asesina. Tengo mis códigos sabes"

Connor se levantó con lo último de sus fuerzas y la enfrentó seriamente, mirando su cuerpo de tono oscuro igual que el suyo. Le parecía realmente atractiva, pero la situación no le dejaba prestar mucha atención a ello. "D-Dame mis cosas…"

"¿Tus cosas? Lo siento, pero ahora son mías" sonrió la erizo.

"P-Por favor…" La respiración de Connor se volvía cada vez más y más agitada y su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más "¡Ugh!" Connor se quejó y se abrazó el pecho, el dolor aún le estaba afectando mucho. "A-Al menos el collar… P-Por favor…"

"…" La ladrona suspira "Está bien, solo porque tuviste el valor de querer… Ehm… Ayudarme, aunque te rompieron el culo… Me debes tu vida" le dijo mientras le da el collar. "Deberías volver a tu casa, porque no te pienso ayudar otra vez" dijo antes de desaparecer, corriendo a gran velocidad.

"¡Connor!" exclamó una voz. Era Tails que volaba hacia él. "¡Te dijimos que estés en tu casa!"

"L-Lo… Se…" dijo Connor antes de caer inconsciente. Tails lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia su casa. Nicole estaba mirando por la ventana, nerviosa y preocupada por el estado de su hijo. Al ver que se acercaban, salió de la casa a recibirlos.

"¡C-Connor!" Nicole abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, pero preocupada al ver que estaba inconsciente lo mira a Tails "D-Dime que va a estar bien"

"Tranquila, solo está agotado. Tendrá que estar recostado un tiempo…" el zorro suspiró "Cuídense, ¡Tengo que irme!". Tails giró sus alas y voló a ayudar a Knuckles. Nicole metió a Connor en la casa y lo recostó en su cama, ella se sentó a su lado a esperar que despierte.

"KAKAKAKAKAKA!" gritaba Shadow al disparar feroces hordas de Chaos Blasts, destruyendo a más de cincuenta robots en cuestión de segundos, pero causando un gran daño en las estructuras alrededor. "Tsk… No puedo usar muchos mis poderes sin causar un desastre, maldita sea… Si tan solo pudiese pelear en otro lugar". Más robots se acercaron hacia él y lo rodearon. Shadow se para nuevamente en posición de pelea y embiste hacia ellos, destruyéndolos uno por uno.

"¡AHHHH!" Sonic chocó contra un edificio y cayó al suelo.

"Arrodíllate ante mi" Metal Sonic lo pateó sin piedad antes de que pueda levantarse.

"¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!" gritaba Sonic en cada patada, sangre salía por su boca.

"¡DIJE QUE TE ARRODILLES!" Metal Sonic se preparó para darle una última y feroz patada, pero fue interrumpido por Knuckles, quien lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, pero esté no le afectó en lo absoluto. "¡Al parecer no has entendido lo que pasó la última vez!" el robot le dio un feroz rodillazo en el estómago y pateó al equidna lejos del lugar. El cuerpo del equidna se arrastró por el suelo mientras éste gritaba de dolor. Durante estos momentos, el robot estuvo distraído, por lo que Sonic aprovechó para hacerle un fuerte y rápido Spin Attack, lanzándolo muy lejos e hiriendo su armadura.

"Ah… Ah…" Sonic respiraba agitado, parecía que recibió una fuerte paliza.

"Al fin puedo sentir el placer de destruirte, ¡el ver cómo te quedas sin esperanzas me emociona tanto!" exclamó el robot.

"Eres un monstruo".

"Pero esta vez sí puedo derrotarte"

La pelea entre ambos continuó a gran velocidad, Sonic debía controlar sus habilidades para no destruir la ciudad, causando una gran desventaja entre ambos. El erizo fue lanzado hacia la autopista, los autos que pasaban frenaron de repente al ver la figura del erizo, deteniendo todo el tráfico. Metal Sonic aterrizó en ella y lo miró con una sonrisa "Es una lástima ver que no puedes darme todo lo que tienes… Me arruina la diversión" dijo de forma seria y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso" Metal Sonic aceleró a través de Speed Highway, sobrevolando los autos, el erizo se levantó y lo siguió, esquivándolos. Tails y Knuckles notaron la persecución y se lanzaron en su ayuda, corriendo a su lado a gran velocidad.

"No te ves muy bien, Sonic" dijo Tails preocupado por su amigo. "Tú tampoco, Knuckles"

"Son gajes del oficio" dijo Sonic. "¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!"

"Demostrémosle a ese robot que no se debe meter con nosotros" exclamó Knuckles con una sonrisa.

Los autos aceleraban a gran velocidad, intentando escapar del caos. Nuestros héroes debían saltar los autos que se acercaban por detrás para que no los atropellaran. Metal Sonic sonrió de forma malvada. "¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?" dijo al alzar ambas manos, empezando a cargar una enorme esfera de energía.

"¡Va a destruir la autopista!" gritó Tails sorprendido.

"¡Tails! ¡Knuckles! ¡Voy a necesitar de toda su ayuda!" gritó Sonic, concentrándose y prediciendo todo lo que iba a pasar.

"¡Cuenta con nosotros!" exclamó el equidna.

"¡KYAAA!" Metal Sonic lanzó el enorme Chaos Blast, causando una enorme explosión que destroza gran parte de la autopista, una gran cantidad de autos salen disparados por los aires hacia todas las direcciones. Los autos que venían atrás frenaron de repente, pero no alcanzarían a frenar antes de caer en el agujero. "¡JAJAJAJA!" Metal Sonic siguió acelerando por lo que quedaba de la autopista, lejos de la ciudad. El erizo saltó a gran velocidad, acelerando hacia los autos que salieron disparados. Con un rápido Homing Attack, atravesó las ventanas de los autos y quitó a las personas que estaban dentro, lanzándolas al aire luego de salir de los mismos.

"¡Tails! ¡Atrápalos!" gritó Sonic al lanzarse al siguiente auto a gran velocidad. "¡Knuckles! ¡Detén el tráfico!"

Tails voló hacia las personas que se encontraban cayendo y las atrapa. "Voy a necesitar que atrapen a quien vean que está cayendo, ¡Por favor!". Knuckles golpea con la suficiente fuerza a los autos que venían por detrás para detenerlos, si bien los dejó inútiles, pudo salvar a las personas que estaban dentro de los mismos.

Shadow utilizó el Chaos Control para detener el tiempo a ayudar a Sonic a rescatar a las personas que estaban dentro, dejándolas en un lugar seguro. Al regresar el tiempo a la normalidad, todos los autos caen al suelo y estallan, pero las personas al menos estaban a salvo.

"Gracias, Shadow" suspiró Sonic de forma aliviada.

"Aún no hemos terminado. Atrapa a Metal Sonic, estos inútiles necesitarán acabar con los robots que queden" Shadow utilizó nuevamente el Chaos Control para desaparecer. Tails deja a los civiles restantes en un lugar seguro y se acerca a Sonic y a Knuckles.

"Vayan a destruir lo que quede, me encargaré de esto solo" Sonic miró a otro lado antes de acelerar a gran velocidad hacia Metal Sonic para el combate final.

Ambos se encuentran la cima de un valle volcánico, con corrientes de lava que viajaban por todo el lugar. El clima se volvió nublado, con algunos truenos que caían sobre el lugar, generando tensión en Sonic.

"Sabes que todavía no has visto todo de mí, Sonic" dijo el robot.

"Una súper forma"

"Exacto… Pero verás… Aún no puedo controlarla a la perfección… Necesito un incentivo… Derrótame, Sonic. Y verás mi verdadero poder"

Sonic y Metal Sonic aceleran a la velocidad del sonido, causando un feroz estallido que agrieta el suelo volcánico. Al fin, Sonic estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra su copia, así que esta vez, la pelea estaba más pareja.

"¡TOMA!" gritó Metal Sonic al disparar una oleada de Chaos Blasts hacia su enemigo, quien los esquivó a gran velocidad y se acercó rápidamente hacia él. El robot carga un enorme Chaos Blast y lo lanza a quemarropa, pero Sonic logró esquivarlo con un movimiento hacia el costado, casi a la velocidad de la luz, y contraatacó con una fuerte arremetida de Homing Attacks, causando estallidos sónicos en cada uno e hiriendo al robot gravemente.

"¡SONIC KICK!" el erizo pateó con enorme fuerza la cabeza de Metal Sonic y lo derribo contra el suelo. Luego saltó muy alto en el cielo y volvió a arremeter contra el robot.

El flujo temporal se ralentiza, Metal Sonic usó el Chaos Control para poder esquivar fácilmente el ataque del erizo y contraatacarlo. Pero éste no era tan poderoso, y su duración no era tan larga, por lo que cuando el flujo temporal volvió a la normalidad, Sonic pudo esquivar el ataque a último momento y volverle a hacer otro Homing Attack, que lo lanza hacia una pila de rocas.

El robot se levanta herido, pero aun pudiendo pelear. "¿Eso es todo?" dijo con una sonrisa malvada, como si nada le hubiese afectado. El suelo comenzó a temblar de repente y la pila de rocas se derrumbó sobre Metal Sonic, el suelo bajo suyo fue destruido y su armadura fue hundida en la ardiente lava.

"…" Sonic se quedó callado por unos segundos, perplejo de lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Acaso Metal Sonic fue destruido?

Los truenos llenaban el silencio que quedó en el lugar, Sonic procedió a correr hacia Station Square, pero el suelo volvió a temblar nuevamente, la lava es expulsada del río como si fuera una erupción y llamó la atención del erizo. La armadura de Metal Sonic se eleva en el aire y la lava se desliza de su cuerpo, sin causarle daño alguno. Los truenos cegaban la vista de Sonic.

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…" suspiraba Metal Sonic, su cuerpo ardía por energía y calor, pero… Algo parecía distinto. Sus espinas estaban erizadas, su armadura brillaba con un intenso color dorado, y sus ojos eran de un profundo color púrpura. "Con que así se siente la Super transformación…" Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una enorme aura dorada y estática generada por una sobrecarga de energía. Metal Sonic mira al erizo con una sonrisa presumida "En lo que te queda de vida… Podrás conocerme como… Golden Overlord"


	8. Batalla decisiva

**Capítulo 7 – Batalla decisiva**

El aura dorada de Metal Sonic deslumbraba los ojos del erizo, quien rápidamente tuvo que taparse los ojos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de emoción, pero también de miedo.

"Maldición… Sí que te ves muy fuerte" dijo Sonic entre dientes, le costaba admitir que finalmente su rival metálico le ha superado en fuerza.

"Es raro que lo digas" El robot dorado admiraba su propio cuerpo, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, como si se estuviera conteniendo. "Espero que estés preparado, porque esta será tu última batalla".

"Cuando quieras" Sonic dió un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y prepararse para el combate, sus ojos miraban fijamente a Metal Sonic, sabía que iba a moverse rápido, por lo que debía leer rápidamente sus movimientos y actuar en el momento adecuado.

"Eso no te servirá de nada" Metal Sonic sonrió al ver al erizo con sus ojos morados, que brillaban en la poca luz causada por la tormenta. La caída de un rayo encegueció al erizo, y Metal Sonic aprovechó para embestir contra él con una brutal fuerza, con una sola mano tomó su rostro y lo estampó fácilmente contra el suelo y lo arrastró por el mismo.

"¡GRRRRRR!" el erizo tomó el brazo de Metal Sonic e intentó apartarlo, sin efecto alguno.

"¿Estás incómodo? Déjame ayudarte" dijo en un tono oscuro, pero a la vez suave, poco a poco redujo su velocidad, pero sin detenerse, y lo levantó del suelo. "¿Mejor?"

"Ahhh…. Ahhh" el erizo suspiró adolorido, su cara estaba desangrando levemente, parece que su última batalla lo había dejado sin fuerzas, y el ataque lo tomó por sorpresa. "M-Mejor" el erizo suspiró aliviado.

Los ojos de Metal Sonic se iluminaron intensamente "Me alegro mucho por ti" dijo antes de soltar al erizo con desprecio, justo antes de que éste cayera al suelo, lo embiste con una feroz patada, haciendo que tosa sangre.

"¡UAAAGH!" gritó Sonic antes de quedarse sin aliento, aunque esto no sería lo último que haría su copia metálica, él ya se encontraba devastado.

Con una abrumadora fuerza, el robot lo pateó y lo lanzó lejos mientras sonreía. "¡Desaparece!" gritó antes de teletransportarse detrás de Sonic y embestirlo con otra feroz patada, lanzándolo por los aires. Al teletransportarse nuevamente cerca de Sonic, ambas manos sostenían dos enormes esferas de energía de un color rojizo. Metal Sonic alza ambos brazos y junta armas esferas para hacer una aún más grande. "¡CHAOS BLAST!" gritó con toda su furia y golpeó al erizo azul con ella, la esfera se hizo masivamente grande al entrar en contacto con Sonic, destrozándolo por completo.

"¡AAAAH!" Sonic gritó de dolor antes de ser lanzado hacia el suelo por la explosión, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear, y Metal Sonic apenas se estaba calentando, o eso creo.

Sin poder resistirlo, Metal Sonic se echó a carcajadas con una risa malvada "¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Finalmente… ¡Finalmente te he vencido!" sonaba aliviado, como si no sabía que iba a ganar desde el principio, pero al parecer su plan tuvo frutos.

"Ahhhh… Ahhhh…" Sonic apoyó ambas manos en el suelo e intenta levantarse, su cuerpo entero tiembla y no podía hacer mucha fuerza con las piernas, por lo que primero empezó a levantar su torso con lo poco que tenía.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Metal Sonic se acercó a él y lo pisó sin piedad alguna contra el suelo, aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Esto se acaba aquí" dijo antes de cargar una última esfera de energía para acabar con el erizo. ¿Acaso este será ser el fin de Sonic?

Un Chaos Blast es lanzado por sorpresa hacia el robot, que rápidamente y fácilmente lo desvía con su mano libre antes de acabar con Sonic, cuya respiración dejó de sentirse. "Llegas tarde, Shadow".

"Tsk… Si alguien iba a hacer eso, tenía que ser yo" dijo el erizo negro.

"¿Y qué harás al respecto?" preguntó antes de retirar su pie y patear el cuerpo casi muerto de Sonic lejos de él.

"Ese erizo no es de mi incumbencia, después de todo, sabía que esto pasaría. Estoy aquí para destruirte, ese es mi trabajo" Shadow sonrió presumido. ¿Acaso creía que iba a poder con Metal Sonic después de que Sonic, alguien supuestamente más fuerte que él, recibiera una paliza?

"Sí que eres arrogante, eso acabará contigo" el robot se puso en posición de pelea, acumulando la fuerza suficiente y necesaria para acabar con Shadow en unos segundos.

El erizo se percató de las acciones de Metal Sonic y dejó salir una leve risita presumida. "Tú también eres muy arrogante, creyendo que podrás derrotarme con solo eso".

"He podido destrozar a Sonic en segundos. ¿Qué te hace a ti un caso distinto?"

"A diferencia suya, yo no me tomo esto a la ligera. Eres capaz de destruirme en mi forma base, pero…".

"Hmp…" Metal Sonic sonrió aliviado, parecía saber lo que Shadow quería decir con eso. "Hazlo, muéstrame".

Shadow cerró sus puños, queriendo acumular energía en su cuerpo. Una masiva cantidad de energía de tono dorada fue emanada de su cuerpo. "He estado reservándome esto para el momento indicado, no quería humillar a Sonic de esta forma" al abrir sus ojos, estos brillaron de un intenso color rojizo, y en tan solo un parpadeo, sus espinas se erizaron bien alto, y su cuerpo se tintó de un color dorado. Se había transformado en Super Shadow, pero sin el uso de las Chaos Emeralds. ¿Cómo es posible?

"Impresionante…" Metal Sonic sonrió, no parecía tomarlo con miedo alguno. "Eres más débil de lo que esperaba"

"A diferencia de la Super Transformación ordinaria, aprendí a utilizar la Chaos Energy que está acumulada en mi cuerpo y la canalicé para transformarme. Esto es todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que soy" dijo al mirarlo de una forma realmente seria.

"Si es todo lo que tienes, entonces ya me has decepcionado" sonrió el robot de forma presumida, parecía que quería provocar al erizo.

"Apenas me estoy calentando, aún no me acostumbro a este poder" Shadow dijo mientras miraba sus brazos, pero aún mantenía la vista en Metal Sonic.

"Entonces empecemos". Otro relámpago cayó cerca del lugar y Metal Sonic desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareciendo detrás de Shadow, listo para atacarlo. El erizo abrió sus ojos de par en par en señal de sorpresa, y se escapó de sus garras utilizando un Chaos Control para teletransportarse lejos.

"Eres rápido…" dijo aliviado, pero eres predecible en tus movimientos.

"Si es así, entonces enfréntame. ¡Y derrótame!" dijo antes de embestir hacia él a toda velocidad.

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces" el erizo embistió hacia Metal Sonic con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos chocan ferozmente, generando una enorme onda de choque, y comienzan a intercambiar rápidos y fuertes golpes

Mientras tanto en Station Square, nuestros héroes parecen tener problemas.

"Son demasiados… ¡Es como si no dejaran de venir!" gritó Knuckles mientras es rodeado por varios robots, miraba a los alrededores y caminaba hacia atrás algo asustado. No era que no pudiese con ellos, pero ya se encontraba cansado de pelear con tantos.

"Eran miles… ¡Aún no hemos acabado con todos!" gritó Rouge mientras pateaba a uno de los robots en la cabeza, pero no fue lo suficiente fuerte, y éste contraatacó ferozmente con un golpe que la echa hacia atrás, otro robot la patea fuertemente en la cabeza y la hace caer al suelo. "U-Ugh…" la murciélago intentó levantarse, pero se quedó sin energías y cayó inconsciente.

"Tsk…" Tails frunció los dientes mientras miraba a las decenas de robots a su alrededor, apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo a palma abierta, y saltó alto en el aire y giró sus colas para volar. "¡Son muchos!" gritó algo molesto, uno de los robots apareció arriba suyo y lo pateó hacia unos escombros. "¡Ahhh!"

Los robots avanzaron hacia Tails para acabarlo, de repente, todos son explotados en pedazos por lo que parecía ser una mina, que había sido dejada por Tails antes de intentar escapar.

"Eso les enseñará" sonrió Tails algo confiado, aunque dicha sonrisa no tardó mucho, debido a que aparecieron muchos más. "Joder…"

Estrellas ninjas atraviesan las cabezas de los robots y son destruidos inmediatamente, tres siluetas descienden de los devastados tejados.

"Espio, ayuda a los ciudadanos, no dejes que te detecten. Charmy, reconocimiento aéreo, hay que salvar a todos los que podamos"

"¡Espio! ¡Charmy! ¡Vector!" Tails sonrió aliviado al ver a sus viejos aliados.

"¿Estás bien Tails?" Vector lo miró de reojo.

"C-Claro, gracias…" Tails bajó la mirada, algo triste de que no pudo ayudar lo suficiente.

"No nos agradezcas a nosotros" sonrió Charmy antes de irse junto a Espio.

Uno de los robots es rápidamente disparado hacia un edificio y destruido por completo, su pecho estaba abollado, como si le hubiesen golpeado con un martillo.

"Creo que les faltó uno" sonrió Amy.

"¡Amy! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?" preguntó Tails sorprendido, no se esperaba encontrar con ella.

"Quise visitar a Sonic, y antes de llegar vi que había problemas. Así que traje toda la ayuda que pude. ¿Dónde está Sonic?" preguntó ella curiosa.

"Él y Shadow están peleando con Metal Sonic en las afueras de la ciudad".

"¿Metal Sonic? ¿Acaso nunca aprende?" preguntó Vector de forma retórica, sonaba algo sorprendido.

"Al parecer no…" dijo Tails aún con la cabeza baja.

"No te preocupes" sonrió Amy "Estoy segura que Sonic le dará una golpiza que no olvidará" dijo antes de extenderle la mano "Es hora de limpiar la basura, ¿No crees?"

"Tienes razón" sonrió Tails y le tomó la mano a Amy para levantarse.

"Espero que el acalde o alguien me dé un poquito de dinerillo por haber salvado el trasero de su ciudad" dijo Vector entre risas.

"Creo que tendrás que conformarte con un gracias" Amy se rio. Luego Vector corrió a gran velocidad a ayudar en la lucha, Amy y Tails se fueron por otro lado.

Volviendo al plato principal, Shadow y Metal Sonic aún seguían combatiendo con gran ferocidad, aunque parecía que Shadow estaba perdiendo cada vez más la ventaja. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Finalmente, Metal Sonic golpeó fuertemente a Shadow en la cara, derribándolo rápidamente.

"Agh… Agh…" el cuerpo de Shadow tembló al intentar levantarse "Aún no me has vencido" sonrío al levantarse, acariciando su cachete para limpiarse la sangre.

"Entonces no falta mucho para que caigas al igual que él…" su aura cada vez se hacía más grande "Mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando a la energía de la Master Emerald. Siento una sobrecarga en todo mi sistema, cada vez me hago más fuerte… Pronto, nadie podrá detenerme"

"No importa lo fuerte que te hagas" Shadow emanó una enorme cantidad de energía, sus ojos rojizos brillaron intensamente y el suelo empezó a temblar "¡Yo te derrotaré!" el suelo debajo del erizo se agrietó al embestirlo con una increíble velocidad. Metal Sonic intentó atacarlo antes de alcanzarle, pero el erizo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡Cobarde! ¿Dónde te escondes?" el robot miró los alrededores, sin rastro de Shadow. El cielo se tiñó de un color rojizo. Al elevar la cabeza, vio a Shadow con ambas manos llenas de energía, como si toda su aura estuviese concentrada en ellas. "Hmp" sonrió, parecía que no le importaba.

"¡CHAAAOOOS BLAAAAST!" gritó Shadow con todas sus fuerzas al lanzar una gran y rápida andada de Chaos Blasts. "¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!" seguía gritando al lanzar sin parar por un momento, su cuerpo sudaba y sus lanzamientos se hacían más lentos al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se ponían más y más tensos. "¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES CONTRA MÍ!? ¡SOY LA FORMA DE VIDA SUPREMA! ¡Y TÚ ERES SOLO UN PEDAZO DE BASURA!" gritó una última vez antes de lanzar un poderoso Chaos Spear directo a Metal Sonic.

Las explosiones de sus ataques generaron una enorme cantidad de polvo, por lo que no se podía ver mucho. Shadow se encontraba totalmente agitado, aunque aún mantenía su transformación, pero seguro no le faltaba mucho. Cuando el polvo empieza a disiparse, la silueta de Metal Sonic se hace más clara.

"Jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" Metal Sonic se echó a carcajadas.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron de par en par "¡Imposible!"

"¿La forma de vida suprema? ¿De verdad no te cansa decir eso?" sus ojos brillaron entre el polvo. Al verse las cosas con más claridad, su armadura no tenía ningún rasguño, y estaba sosteniendo el Chaos Spear con su mano, al ejercer un poco de fuerza, lo desintegró.

"¡Tsk! Maldición" Shadow respiró agitadamente, cada vez le costaba mantener su transformación.

"Debo admitir, que duraste más que Sonic. Te doy créditos por eso. Pero esto se acaba aquí" dijo antes de embestirlo con tremenda fuerza, dando un rápido salto y volando hacia él a gran velocidad.

"C-Chaos… ¡CHAOS CONTROL!" con sus últimas energías, Shadow ralentizó el tiempo, pero aun así, no le dio el suficiente tiempo para esquivar el feroz ataque de Metal Sonic, que lo terminó noqueando en unos instantes, haciendo que pierda su transformación. Su cuerpo tembló al intentar levantarse una última vez, pero volvió a caerse. El robot aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a acercarse al erizo negro para acabarlo.

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron lentamente y admiraron la horrible escena "Ahh…. Ahh… S-Shadow" Sonic suspiró con el aliento que empezaba a recuperar.

"… Sigues… Vivo" Metal Sonic se detuvo y miro a su rival de reojo, casi sin poder creerlo, volteó hacia él y lo miró de forma seria.

El erizo se levanta casi sin fuerza alguna, sus brazos colgaban de su torso y su cabeza apenas podía mantenerse firme. "Ahh… Ahh… Aún… Aún no me rendiré" dijo lentamente levantando la cabeza, y mirando fijamente al robot, sus pupilas habían perdido su verdoso color, teniendo un tono grisáceo "H-Hasta que no… Caigas…" empezó a respirar agitadamente, ya que empezaba a sentir un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo "¡Y-Yo no me rendiré!" el erizo intentaba contener todo el dolor para continuar su batalla, sus pupilas cambiaron de color por unos momentos, y regresaron a su color original.

"A ver si esto hace que dejes de decir estupideces" lentamente, el robot apuntó la palma de su mano hacia Sonic y cargó energía en ella.

"Ahh…. Ahhh…" en vez de intentar esquivar su ataque, el erizo comenzó a caminar hacia Metal Sonic, su cuerpo temblaba en cada paso y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. "Y-Yo no me rendiré… No te dejaré… Acabar con mis amigos… Ni con la ciudad…"

"¡CHAOS FLASH!" Metal Sonic lanzó una feroz onda de energía intencionada para acabar con el erizo de una vez por todas… Pero…

"¡BOOOOOOOOOM!" se escuchó una enorme explosión que canceló por completo el ataque de Metal Sonic, de fondo, podía escucharse un feroz grito de batalla.

"¡KYAAAAAAA!" Super Sonic gritó con todo su aliento, completamente de pie y mirando el cielo, elevando su poder más allá de sus límites.

Metal Sonic sonrió "¿Crees que podrás derrotarme? Ni siquiera Shadow pudo hacerlo… Tú tampoco…"

"..." Sonic lo miró fijamente y se lanzó a la batalla sin dudarlo, atacando a Metal Sonic sin piedad alguna. El robot se sorprendió por unos breves instantes, sin hacer absolutamente nada, luego comenzó a responder los ataques del erizo con gran agilidad.

"¡No podrás vencerme!" Metal Sonic lo atacó con una feroz patada al torso que lanzó lejos al erizo.

"…" Sonic continuaba callado y se levantó de su golpe como si nada. "No pienso vencerte… Con solo detenerte el suficiente tiempo para salvarlos… Me basta" el erizo se lanzó de nuevo hacia su rival y continuó atacándolo a increíbles velocidades.

"No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ¡tú y todo lo que conoces terminará!" Metal Sonic desvía los ataques de Sonic con facilidad con una sonrisa, aún tenía mucha ventaja.

El erizo tomó distancia y comenzó a volar a una velocidad superior a la del sonido, alejándose de Metal Sonic, quién rápidamente se lanzó en su persecución.

"¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS!?" gritó Metal Sonic mientras le perseguía.

"¿Qué… Planeas Sonic?" se preguntó Shadow mientras se levantaba malherido, su voz aún seguía agitada, levantando la cabeza, veía doces luces doradas moviéndose de un lado a otro a gran velocidad. "No puedes detenerlo… Nuestra energía no es suficiente… Solo vas a matarte"

"…"

"Si tan solo encontráramos su…"

"… ¡Eso es! ¡El trozo de la Master Emerald!"

Sonic miró de reojo a Shadow mientras volaba a gran velocidad, parecía que ya tenía planeado esto desde el principio.

"¡DEJA DE HUIR!" Metal Sonic embistió hacia Sonic con una velocidad aún mayor, pero éste rápidamente aterrizo en una pila de rocas y la utilizó para impulsarse hacia otra dirección. El robot destrozó la pila de rocas y frenó "¡GRAAAH! ¡COBARDEE!" gritó desesperadamente y se lanzó hacia él de forma furiosa.

"Hmmmmm…. Vamos… Solo necesito un poco más…" Shadow cerró sus ojos y concentró energía en todo su cuerpo, transformándose una vez más en Super Shadow.

Sonic desapareció de la vista de Metal Sonic, y éste se sorprendió, enojándose aún más.

"¡DEJA DE HUIR! ¡ENFRÉNTAME! ¡YA MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ! ¡DEJA DE ATORMENTARME!" el robot perdía toda su paciencia "¡O DESTRUIRÉ TODO ESTE MALDITO LUGAR SI ES NECESARIO!"

"¿Ya lo sabías desde el principio?" Shadow miró a Sonic, quién estaba a su lado.

"Mientras divagaba en mi mente al estar inconsciente… Vi cosas que no puedo recordar exactamente, pero… Recuerdo a la Master Emerald… Si le quitamos ese trozo, toda la energía de su cuerpo es inútil" Sonic dijo de forma seria. "No me he acostumbrado a esto tampoco, ni siquiera sé cómo lo he logrado. Pero sea lo que sea que hagamos… Es la última chance".

Metal Sonic se percató de la posición de su rival y lo volteó a ver furiosamente "¡YO SOY GOLDEN OVERLORD! ¡YO SOY EL SONIC MÁS FUERTE! ¡YO SOY EL SONIC REAL! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"…" Sonic lo miró seriamente, sin decir nada.

"Terminemos con esto" Shadow le dijo a Sonic mientras miraba el enorme aura de Metal Sonic.

Ambos erizos embistieron a gran velocidad hacia Metal Sonic, y éste también embistió hacia ellos de forma despiadada.

"¡DESPÍDANSE DE SUS PATÉTICAS VIDAS!" el robot gritó al atacarlos de forma abrumadora a ambos erizos, lanzándolos lejos.

"Tsk… Acercarnos a él es inútil" Sonic le dijo a Shadow mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

"Intentemos no ser atacados otra vez… No creo resistir otro golpe más…" shadow le dijo al erizo "Y tú tampoco…"

"…" Sonic estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo podían vencerlo antes de que él acabe con ellos?

"¡KRAAAAAA!" Metal Sonic embistió hacia ellos una vez más, pero estos rápidamente esquivaron su ataque, volando hacia lugares separados. "¡CHAAOOOS BLAAAAAST!" el robot comenzó a disparar múltiples ráfagas de esferas de energía hacia los erizos, quienes comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad para esquivarlos.

"Mierda…" Shadow se dijo a sí mismo mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

"Tsk…" Una esfera rozó una de las espinas de Sonic, y éste se sorprendió levemente "Joder…" dijo antes de impulsarse aún más rápido para escaparse.

"¡NO HAY DÓNDE HUIR! ¡AQUÍ SERÁ SU TUMBA!" su cuerpo se rodeó de estática por una gran sobrecarga de energía. "¡USTEDES DOS VAN A MORIR!" sus Chaos Blasts se hicieron más grandes, fuertes, y rápidos.

Al estarse moviendo en círculos, Shadow y Sonic volvieron a cruzarse y se detuvieron en el lugar.

"¡CHAOS BLAAAAST!" Shadow lanzó una enorme ráfaga de pequeñas esferas de energía, para hacer estallar los Chaos Blasts del robot. "¡Es tu oportunidad Sonic! ¡Acábalo!"

"¡SONIC BOOST!" el erizo se lanzó a una increíble velocidad nunca antes vista, esquivando las ráfagas de energía de Shadow y las de Metal Sonic.

"¡KAAAAAAAA!" Shadow comenzó a lanzar esferas más grandes para camuflar a Sonic en el fuego cruzado.

"¡ESTE ES SU FINAL!" el aura de Metal Sonic se hizo aún más grande y sus ataques se volvieron devastadores, causando feroces explosiones que nublaban la visión de Sonic, pero él seguía delante de forma seria.

"¡KAAAA!" El erizo atacó con un feroz SpinDash, pero el robot se percató rápidamente de su ataque, y se corrió hacia un costado, esquivando todas las ráfagas de energía. Rápidamente, la palma de su mano hacia Sonic. "¡CHAAAOOOS FLAAAAAAAAAAASH!" con todas sus energías, disparó una feroz intentó disparar a quemarropa.

En esa milésima de segundo restante, entre la vida y la muerte, un Chaos Spear alcanza a Sonic y éste lo atrapa con su mano.

"…" Shadow deja salir una leve sonrisa victoriosa.

"¡TOMAAAAA!" el erizo clava rápidamente la lanza de energía en el torso de Metal Sonic con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando su cuerpo.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHH!" El Chaos Flash es disparado hacia Shadow, pero éste lo esquiva rápidamente.

"¡ESTO ES POR STATION SQUARE!" Sonic lo embiste con un feroz Homing attack hacia la lanza, enterrándola aún más profundo.

"¡AHHHH!" Metal Sonic gritó de dolor, su cuerpo se rodeaba de estática.

"¡ESTO ES POR MIS AMIGOS!" el erizo hizo un devastador Homing attack hacia la cabeza del robot.

"'¡KRRYAAAAAAAH!" su aura se hizo aún más grande.

"¡SONIC! ¡SU NÚCLEO VA A ESTALLAR!"

"Y esto…" Sonic vuela alto en los cielos y embiste hacia él a una gran velocidad, su aura se rodea en llamas mientras hace un último Homing Attack. "METEOR SMASH!" atacando otra vez el Chaos Spear. Sonic tira el robot al suelo y lo entierra con una devastadora fuerza, destrozando por completo su armadura.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Metal Sonic, a pesar de estar sufriendo, sonríe de forma sádica "¡TE MORIRÁS! ¡TE MORIRÁS CONMIGO! ¡PERO YO VOLVERÉ! ¡YO VOLVERÉ Y TÚ NO!" su armadura comenzó a brillar con intensidad, su cuerpo se sobrecargó completamente de energía. "¡MUERE!". El erizo intentó escapar, pero el robot lo tomó de la pierna. "¡NO TE IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡VAMOS A MORIR JUNTOS!"

"¡HAIYAAAA!" Shadow apareció con un último Chaos Control y partió el brazo de Metal Sonic con una patada. "¡No tengo más energía!"

"¡S-Shadow!" Sonic lo miró sorprendido.

"¡TRES POR UNO! ¡ESTO ES PERFECTO!" su torso comenzó a expandirse y estática comenzó a rodear todo el lugar.

"¡Vamos!" ambos erizos se impulsaron a gran velocidad para salir hacia la superficie.

"¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA! ¡AHHHH!" su cuerpo brilló con una luz blanca y estalló, causando una enorme explosión de energía devastadora. El suelo comenzó a temblar, esto incluso se sentía en Station Square.

"¿¡S-Sienten eso!?" Knuckles miró hacia donde fue la explosión, el suelo de la ciudad se agrietaba.

"¡Lo veo!" gritó Tails sorprendido.

"Es… Espero que Sonic esté bien" Amy miró hacia ahí con preocupación y lentamente bajo la mirada.

"Shadow…" Rouge se dijo preocupada.

"¡Wow! ¿Ven eso?" Charmy dijo desde el cielo, completamente sorprendido, asustado pero emocionado.

"Hmp… Espero que sea una buena señal" Espio le dijo.

"Lo sea o no, seguramente saldrán adelante y tendrán la victoria" Vector sonrió.

Escombro comenzó a caer hacia los erizos mientras intentaban escapar, y éstos lo esquivaban, la explosión estaba por alcanzarlos.

"¡Unamos fuerzas Shadow! ¡Vamos!" Sonic gritó a Shadow, quien volaba a su lado.

"¡Tsk!" ¡Está bien!" Shadow voló más cerca de él.

Ambos erizos juntaron sus auras y empezaron a girar en círculos como un taladro, sus auras combinadas generaron una aún más grande, y se impulsaron a una velocidad mayor, saliendo del hoyo e impulsándose hacia el espacio. Una luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar y sus alrededores, encegueciendo la vista de todos…

… La tormenta se fue y el día estaba soleado, la paz llegó una vez más a Station Square. Pero…

"¡Lo lograron!" sonrió Knuckles

"Pero… ¿Dónde están Sonic y Shadow?" Tails se preguntó a sí mismo, preocupado.

"¡Oigan! ¡Por allí!" Charmy apunta sobre él. Sonic y Shadow caían en picada hacia Station Square, casi inconscientes.

"Sonic!" Tails se lanzó hacia él y lo atrapó.

"H-Hola amigo… Es bueno verte" el erizo sonríe.

"Hmp…" Rouge tomó carrera y saltó una enorme distancia, y rápidamente atrapó a Shadow. "Te atrapé, muchachote"

"…. C-Cállate y llévame a tierra firme…" Shadow miró hacia otro lado.

"Se dice gracias" Rouge lo miró de forma seria mientras aterrizaba.

"Hmp…" Shadow sonrió de forma leve, al parecer era su forma de dar las gracias.

Tails aterrizó junto a Sonic y Amy corre y se lanzó sobre él. "¡SONIIIIIC!"

"A-Amy…" Sonic intentó separarla, pero no tenía fuerza alguna, así que se dejó llevar por su abrazo.

"Destruir… A Sonic… Destruir… ¡A Sonic!" gritaba una copia de Metal Sonic "¡DESTRUIR A SONIC!" gritó por última vez antes de ser aplastado contra el muro.

"Creo que les quedó uno" dijo Vector con una sonrisa.

No muchos se rieron, pero al menos a algunos les dio gracia. Al parecer, ya todo estaba bien, por otro lado…

"S-Sonic… S-Soy… S-S-Sonic… Y-Yo no… N-No me rindo…" Metal Sonic aún seguía con vida, aunque su armadura estaba totalmente destrozada y enterrada "Y-Yo… Yo soooooooooyy….." sus ojos se apagaron y su núcleo se desactivó.

"Odio tener que hacer esto, pero realmente te necesito" Eggman decía mientras desenterraba a Metal Sonic "Necesito todos los datos de tu combate con ese erizo…" El doctor sube a Metal Sonic, o lo que quedaba de él, a su Egg Mobile, luego él se sube y parte hacia el horizonte.

"Entonces… Finalmente acabó…" Tails le pregunto a Sonic.

"Al parecer… Sí que nos dio una paliza, por un momento pensé que no iba a contarla..." Sonic suspiró aliviado.

"Noté que tu energía desapareció por completo…" dijo el equidna.

"Por suerte Shadow vino a relevarme un poco y ayudarme" el erizo sonrió.

"No fui a ayudarte, solo quise encargarme de él por mí mismo…Y demostrar que soy más fuerte que tú" Shadow le dijo de forma seria.

"Tú cállate que a ti también te dio bien duro" Sonic se rio.

"… La próxima vez te dejo morir" Shadow sonrió.

"Vale vale… Sí eres más fuerte"

"Ahora no cuenta, idiota"

La oreja de Rouge palpita. "¿Uh? … Espera… ¿Qué?... ¿¡Qué!?" la murciélago abrió los ojos de par en par, los demás la miraron de forma preocupada. "Iré de inmediato…" lo mira a Shadow "Tenemos que irnos, ahora".

"¿Más trabajo?" Shadow se levanta.

"Peor… Malas noticias… Lo sabrás al llegar"

"¿Podríamos saber lo que está pasando?" Knuckles le pregunta de forma preocupada, todos querían saber por qué tanto escándalo.

"Cuando lo sepa mejor, se los diré, pero… Sinceramente no entiendo lo que está pasando…" Toma al erizo negro del hombro "Vámonos".

Ambos desaparecen con un Chaos Control… La paz finalmente había llegado a Station Square, pero… ¿Qué eran esas malas noticias? ¿Acaso todo estaba en riesgo una vez más?


	9. Luego de la tormenta

**Capítulo 8 – Luego de la tormenta**

Luego de su victoria, nuestros héroes tomaron caminos separados. El alcalde de Station Square se encargó de dirigir la restauración completa de la ciudad lo antes posible, para que sus ciudadanos pudieran convivir en un ambiente, reparando las vías de transporte y reconstruyendo edificios. Mientras que el gobierno se encargó de pagar gran parte de la ciudad, todo daño hecho a edificios que no sean públicos tuvo que ser pagado por una empresa privada.

Dejando las empresas y el dinero atrás, volvamos a donde dejamos todo. Rouge había recibido una llamada de alguien de GUN, y lo único que escuchó fueron malas noticias. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

"Por un momento… ¿Puede ser que nos des una buena noticia? Digo, recién acabamos de salir en un aprieto y parece que estamos entrando a otro" dijo Rouge algo estresada, no parecía estar para nada contenta con esto.

"L-Lo siento" tartamudeó la agente de GUN "Pero es mi trabajo informar a nuestros mejores agentes sobre nuestros avances… Buenos o malos" ella suspiró, como si esperaba que la regañen.

"Cuéntanos. ¿Qué es lo que viste?" preguntó Shadow, queriendo terminar el suspenso lo más rápido posible.

"Bueno, en el USB que le dimos a Rouge, encontramos data residual"

"¿Data residual?" preguntó Rouge algo confundida.

"Sí, bueno, la data residual… Es precisamente eso, rastros de datos que fueron borrados. Cuando borras un archivo éste no se va por completo hasta un tiempo. Con ayuda de algunos programas avanzados, se puede restaurar parcial o totalmente los archivos, para ver lo que eran antes de ser borrados"

"Y al hacer eso no encontraron nada bueno" dijo Shadow de forma fría, con sus brazos cruzados, aunque movía su dedo índice de forma nerviosa.

"Encontramos planos para una nueva especie de Death Egg Robot" La agente accedió a dicho archivo, mostrando una imagen con diversas notas y diseños de dicho robot. "Como ven en las notas, parece que este robot se controlaría de forma autónoma como un Eggbot normal. Además, parece que, al tener una forma menos compleja de hacerse, pueden hacerse en masa"

"Eso sí que no es bueno…" dijo la murciélago.

"Y no solo eso, encontramos más planos… Muchos más… Pero no pudimos recuperarlos aún, parece que fueron borrados con más anterioridad. Al menos recuperamos los nombres de dos planos..." Ella suspiró" "Phantom_Ruby e… Infinite"

"¿Infinite?" preguntó Shadow "¿Acaso Eggman consiguió alguna forma de hacer energía o una tropa infinita?" parecía confundido.

"No lo sabemos, nuestro equipo técnico está intentando lo mejor posible, pero todavía no hay resultados. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es ir a por Eggman y detenerlo por su cuenta antes de que haga algo, aunque dudo que encuentren su base a tiempo, parece haberse estado guardando esto hace tiempo… Pero no sé por qué no salieron estos datos a la luz, hasta ahora…"

Mientras tanto en el Death Egg MKIII, el Doctor Eggman caminaba por los pasillos, admirando sus inventos con una sonrisa malvada, a pesar de sus últimas derrotas y la traición de Metal Sonic, el doctor parecía extrañamente feliz.

"Eggbot, dime el estado de los escudos" dijo el doctor a uno de sus sirvientes.

"Los escudos están activados señor, estamos fuera del radar" dijo el Eggbot, obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo.

"¿Y Metal Sonic?" sonrió.

"Está en el laboratorio señor, como usted lo ordenó"

"¿Despertó?"

"Sí, señor" el Eggbot se retiró luego de que Eggman le diera la señal para eso.

El malvado doctor puso sus manos en su espalda y caminó hacia el laboratorio, donde se encontró con Metal Sonic, o parte de él, ya que fue reconstruido solo para que estuviese activado y reaccionara.

"… Esto… Duele" se quejaba el robot, cuyo torso estaba completamente perforado, aún salía estática de su cabeza parcialmente destrozada. Su vista se giró hacia el doctor, quien lo miraba fijamente. "…. Doctor…" Su cuerpo empotrado a la pared le incapacitaba moverse, además que su cuerpo no estaba ni siquiera preparado para eso.

"¿Te sientes mejor? A pesar de todo lo que hiciste contra mí, aún he decidido repararte. Dame una buena razón para no desmantelarte, y convertirte en comida para Motobug" Eggman se acercó a él.

"… Tsk… Ni creas que me has controlado… Saldré de aquí… Y me encargaré de ese erizo de una vez por todas…" dijo rencoroso.

"Metal, tú y yo compartimos una cosa… ODIAMOS a Sonic… Si lo quieres muerto, yo puedo ayudarte. Pero primero, necesito que me ayudes" sonrió de forma malvada.

"…" el robot se mantuvo callado, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de ayudarlo.

"Vamos, solo necesito que me dejes acceder a tu data para ver lo que aprendiste de Sonic"

"…"

"Hmph…" El doctor se aleja poco a poco "Eggbots… Desármenlo y arrójen sus pedazos al espacio"

"Está bien…" El robot dijo resignado.

Eggman lo miró de reojo y volvió a sonreír, como si lo hubiese planeado. "Muy bien" se giró hacia él "Eso quería escuchar".

"Pero… Tendrás que repararme por completo"

"¿Y cómo sé que no vas a matarme cuando lo haga?"

"Puede contar conmigo, le doy mi palabra. Después de todo, la única persona capaz de mejorarme, es usted"

"Hmmm… ¿Y qué harás cuando te repare?"

"Seguiré todas sus órdenes…" sonrió.

"Está bien, entonces tenemos un trato".

"Claro que sí… Señor…" afirmó el robot ya habiéndose dado por vencido, aunque aún conservaba su sonrisa.

"¡Eggbots!" gritó Eggman a sus sirvientes "Nuestro plan para eliminar a Sonic y a sus amigos de una vez por todas comienza hoy! ¡Es hora de trabajar!"

Mientras tanto, Sonic se encontraba en el taller mecánico de Tails, hablando con el zorro mientras estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas estiradas hacia la mesa de herramientas. Tails estaba retocando su Tornado, y haciéndole algunas mejoras.

"Entonces… ¿Tú qué crees que sean esas malas noticias?" preguntó Sonic algo curioso, pero relajado al mismo tiempo, mirando el techo como si estuviese divagando.

"Seguramente un plan de Eggman que ha salido a la luz" decía Tails mientras reparaba el tanque de aceite del Tornado, llenando sus manos de grasa.

"Joder… No hemos tenido ni un descanso… Fue toda una semana de peleas, una tras otra" el erizo se tapaba la cabeza con su mano, como si se abofeteara "¡Dame un respiro!"

"Estoy seguro que incluso Eggman necesita respirar luego de todo lo que ha pasado. Dicen que el mal no descansa, pero debe haber excepciones" Tails suelta una pequeña risita, algo fingida, para animar al erizo.

"Tal vez tienes razón" El erizo descubrió su cara y suspiró con relevo, luego quitó las patas de la mesa y se levantó de su asiento. "¿Sabes dónde está Knuckles?"

"¿En dónde más crees que puede estar?" Tails se separó del Tornado por un segundo y se dirigió a Sonic con una mirada sarcástica.

"Tienes razón…" el erizo se estiró, resistiendo el bostezar "Bueno, iré a correr y tomar algo de aire. Nos vemos luego, Tails" sonrió antes de correr hacia la puerta y desaparecer en el horizonte.

"Hasta luego… Sonic" el zorro sonrió al girar su cabeza otra vez hacia el Tornado, limpiando la grasa de sus manos con un trapo y continuando su reparación.

Por otro lado, Connor tenía que hacer las compras diarias, a pesar de que la ciudad había sido parcialmente destruída, el almacén que estaba a diez cuadras de la casa no había sufrido daño alguno, y estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas, por lo que su madre lo envió ahí por un poco de leche.

"Ñiñiñiñiñi" Connor se refunfuñaba a si mismo intentando imitar el tono de su madre, algo enojado. Caminaba rápido a través de las calles para terminar con el mandado lo antes posible. De repente…

"¡CRRAAASH!"  
"¡RIIIIIIIING!"

El ventanal de una joyería había sido destrozado, y la alarma sonó a cuatro vientos, una erizo de silueta familiar salió de la tienda frente a la cuadra donde se encontraba Connor, con muchas joyas encima.

"Si me permites, me quedaré con esto" dijo en un tono burlón mientras guardaba las joyas en su bolso. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de la presencia del erizo negro, quien la estaba observando algo sorprendido, y a la vez enojado. "… Tú…"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dijo Connor en un tono algo frío.

Al estar distraída, los policías llegaron al lugar rápidamente.

"¡Estás completamente rodeada! ¡Baja las armas y entréganos el bolso!" gritó uno de los policías al apuntarle con un arma.

"¿Armas? Yo no necesito de esas" dijo la ladrona al levantar lentamente sus brazos, con el bolso en mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, como si tramara algo.

"Vaya, vaya" parecía ser el sargento oficial del distrito. "¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Otra vez estás robando Kysh?"

"Bueno, necesito una fuente de ingresos para vivir sabes" dijo Kysh en un tono burlón.

"Hay algo que se llama trabajo, ahora devuelve el bolso, y no saldrás lastimada"

"No" sonrió confiada, rápidamente teletransportándose detrás de los policías. "¡Adiós!" gritó antes de escapar a gran velocidad.

"¡Grrr!" gruñó el sargento "¡Atrápenla! ¡No dejen que escape!". Los policías se subieron a los autos y aceleraron a gran velocidad.

"Hmp… Espero que esta vez te den lo que te mereces por robarme mis cosas…" Connor entrecerró los ojos algo molesto, aunque lo que pidió era algo inútil, ya que un auto jamás alcanzaría su velocidad. Dicho esto, el erizo continúa su lento y arduo camino hacia el almacén.

Saltando hacia un terreno baldío, Kysh se escapa de la visión de los policías en solo unos segundos, con una sonrisa victoriosa. "Imagina todas las cosas que podré comprar con esto…" se dijo a sí misma.

"Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero tienes que devolver eso. ¡Robar no es bueno!" dijo una voz familiar en un tono heroico.

"Sabía que en algún momento te cruzarías en mi camino, Sonic the Hedgehog" respondió algo molesta.

"Te daré solo una chance para devolver eso. La verdad no tengo ganas de pelear, estoy muy cansado"

"Oh pobrecito, el héroe está cansadito" dijo en tono burlón "Bueno, si estás tan cansado, vete a dormir, y déjame en paz" dijo enojada

"No hasta que devuelvas eso" su paciencia se estaba agotando y su tono se volvió más serio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el bolso desapareció de las manos de la ladrona. "Devolveré esto a donde pertenece" dijo dándole la espalda, muy confiado de sus habilidades.

"¡Grrr! ¿Quién te crees que eres?" la ladrona estaba molesta y cargó una esfera de energía en su mano "¡Métete en tus asuntos!" gritó antes de lanzarla hacia el erizo azul, quien fácilmente la esquivó moviéndose hacia un costado.

La explosión llamó la atención de los policías cercanos, y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, rodeando el terreno por completo.

"¡KYYYAAA!" la eriza arremetió contra el erizo llena de ira, atacándolo sin piedad alguna con feroces ataques que fueron esquivados con facilidad.

"¡Es mejor que te rindas! Prefiero no tener que hacer esto" decía Sonic al esquivar sus ataques como si se tratase de un juego de niños.

"¡Cállate!" gritó antes de atacar su cara, acertándole un golpe de lleno en el cachete izquierdo. El erizo tuvo que retroceder debido al impacto, y se acarició el moretón.

"¡Au au au au! ¡Eso sí me dolió!" decía el erizo azul con sus labios algo ensangrentados, pero aún no veía razón para pelear con ella. Hasta que…

"Eso te pasa por subestimarme" dijo mientras jugaba con su bolso en la mano. "Ahora… Tengo que irme antes de que lo policías lleg…—" sin poder terminar su oración, una corriente eléctrica comenzó a circular por su espina dorsal. Uno de los policías había disparado con su Pistola Eléctrica, queriendo paralizar a la erizo. "¡Grrr!" gruñó la erizo, resistiendo la parálisis y avanzando lentamente, aun queriendo escapar.

"¡Fuego!" gritó el sargento, y todos los policías dispararon con sus armas eléctricas, paralizando por completo a la erizo.

"¡AHHHH! ¡M-Maldición!" gritó antes de caer al suelo paralizada y casi inconsciente.

"Atrápenla y llévenla directo a prisión, a una celda especial para que no pueda escapar otra vez…" el sargento dijo con una voz fría mientras sus hombres arrestaban a Kysh y se la llevaron en una patrulla. "Gracias, Sonic" dijo antes de darse media vuelta para irse.

"¿Otra vez? ¿Ya era prisionera y se les escapó?" preguntó algo curioso.

El hombre le miró de reojo "Bueno, Kysh es una delincuente muy famosa entre los policías de este distrito, suele operar entre las sombras o en el caos y roba todo lo que sea de valor para ella. Hay cosas que vende, y cosas que se queda. No sabemos mucho de ella, ni de dónde viene. Pero sabemos que es problemática, la primera y única vez que la encerramos destruyó el muro de la prisión y se escapó, dejando que otros prisioneros también se escapen. Hemos contactado a GUN para que nos deje un lugar especial para que ella jamás pueda escaparse, hasta que se le haga un juicio propio. Ahora si me lo permites, tengo otros asuntos que atender." Dicho esto, el sargento volteó la mirada, y se fue con el resto de su patrulla.

"… Hmmm… Bueno, ya que todo acabó…" el erizo levanto sus hombros y suspiró "Mejor me iré a tomar un descanso antes de que haya otro problema". Y así, desapareció, corriendo hacia el horizonte.


	10. Tiempo de flojera

**Capítulo 9 – Tiempo de flojera**

Luego de haber arrestado a la maleante en Station Square, el erizo azul partió hacia las profundidades de un bosque muy alejado del ruido de la ciudad. Un lugar en donde nadie ni nada lo despertaría de su deliciosa siesta sobre la rama de un gran árbol. Los pájaros cantaban una suave y relajante armonía, ayudando al erizo a relajarse.

El erizo roncaba levemente mientras tenía sus brazos apoyados en el tronco del árbol y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que jamás sería arruinada. Bueno, ahora que dejé muy claro que Sonic está tranquilo, es hora de despertarlo, la está pasando demasiado bien.

"¡SONIIIC! ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que está por aquí!" gritaba una voz femenina, seguramente ya saben de quién se trata. El erizo azul se despertó de golpe y tan sorprendido que se resbaló de la rama y cayó al suelo, golpeando su rostro de lleno contra él.

"…Uuuughhh…" el erizo retiró la cabeza del suelo y la agitó, sus espinas ondeaban en cada sacudida. "Hmmm..." aún parecía algo dormido a pesar de todo ya que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. El erizo procedió a rascarse un poco el borde de las orejas y se estiró con un bostezo, luego miró a los costados, intentando encontrar a quien le llamó.

"¡Ahí estás! ¡Estuve buscándote por todas partes!" le gritaba Amy, quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, siquiera pidiendo perdón por haberle despertado.

"Amy… Baja la voz por favor" el erizo volvió a bostezar, hablando en voz grave hasta que su cuerpo se volviera a activar. La miró algo molesto por haberle interrumpido la siesta de forma tan abrupta.

"¿Te desperté?"

"… No" Sonic le respondió de forma fría y sarcástica, sonriendo un poco y soltando una pequeña risita luego.

"Lo siento, no pensé que estarías durmiendo"

"No importa, ya me desperté… ¿Qué querías?"

"Bueeeeno" Amy giraba los ojos, apartando su mirada de Sonic "Ya que ayudé un poquitín a salvar la ciudad, pensaba que tú y yo…" gira su mirada de nuevo hacia él, esperando que el erizo termine la frase.

"… Ehhh…" el erizo no sabía exactamente a donde mirar, por lo que se lanzó a correr a gran velocidad, alejándose de Amy, quien rápidamente se enojó.

"¡OYE! ¡NO PUEDES RECHAZAR A UNA CHICA DE ESA FORMA!" la eriza gritó a los cuatro vientos y embistió hacia el erizo a través de los bosques, ahuyentando a los pájaros de los alrededores.

Volviendo a la ciudad, la mayoría de escuelas habían cerrado temporalmente por reparaciones hasta que la situación fuese estabilizada, por lo tanto, todos los estudiantes fueron liberados de sus estudios, excepto uno.

"Pero un comino. Que todos los estudiantes sean unos vagos no significa que tú tengas que serlo también. ¿O acaso si todos los estudiantes de la ciudad se tiran del puente también lo harás tú?" decía Nicole algo enojada, al parecer discutía con Connor por los estudios otra vez.

"N-No…" Connor miraba a otro lado para pensar una respuesta e intentar ganar la discusión, y luego miró a su madre "Pero yo también necesito vacaciones"

"¿¡Vacaciones!? ¡No me jodas! Yo tengo que trabajar de lunes a viernes, de mañana a noche para que puedas tener una vida decente. Tú estás en casa las 24 horas, pudiendo hacer lo que se te dé la gana, y solo te pido unas horitas para que podamos estudiar juntos… Y me dices que estás cansado y necesitas vacaciones" la eriza parecía demostrar su lado más malvado, un poco más y castigaría a su hijo, aunque ella no era tan mala para hacer eso.

El erizo se quedó callado, sin saber qué decirle, su mamá tenía razón y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Resignado, se sentó en la silla y se acercó a la mesa, su madre le acercó el libro de matemáticas y se levantó.

"Resuelve los ejercicios de esas dos páginas que te dejé… Iré al baño…" dicho esto, se alejó por la puerta de la sala, subió las escaleras, y se dirigió al baño.

"…" Connor dio un leve suspiro al mirar de reojo a su madre, luego enfocó su mirada en la tarea y empezó a hacerlo.

Nicole se miró al espejo algo enfurecida, respiraba agitadamente al intentar controlar toda su furia. Finalmente largó un gran suspiro, exhalando e inhalando todo el aire que sus pulmones soportaran hasta que finalmente se calmó. "Está bien… Es solo un adolescente, es normal… Aunque…" ella se pasa la mano por el cabello y lo acomoda de forma nerviosa "Él no es… Igual que el resto…" ella agachó la mirada algo preocupada, sin saber qué hacer exactamente con su hijo, luego miró al espejo y sonrió para levantarse el ánimo. "Eres… Eres una gran madre Nicole, sé que se te puede ocurrir algo, sino eres feliz, tu hijo tampoco. ¡Hay que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alegrar a Connor y que tenga la gran vida que merece! La gran vida que su padre habría querido que tenga…" ella volvió a agachar la mirada, pero esta vez para limpiarse la cara con un poco de agua para luego secarse con una toalla y mirarse nuevamente en el espejo. "A trabajar".

"…"

"Veamos, si tengo 2,4 con exponente X que es igual a 6… Entonces debería…" el erizo golpeaba su cara con el lápiz al pensar, aunque no había mucho problema para resolver el problema, solo estaba distraído y aburrido. Nicole bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se acercó a su hijo. "Hola ma, perdón por lo que dije antes" se detuvo un momento para mirarla.

"¿Puedes dejar la tarea un segundo?"

"Ya casi termino, me faltan los últimos dos ejercicios"

"Bueno, tendrás que hacerlos luego, porque vamos a salir a pasear" sonríe de forma cálida. "Iré a vestirme, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo" ella volvió a subir las escaleras.

Su hijo se quedó algo confundido, hace unos segundos estaba forzado a hacer tarea y ahora se iba a pasear "…" se quedó pensando por unos segundos "Pero… La ciudad está…"

"No importa, el día está bonito, ¡y lo vamos a disfrutar los dos juntos! ¡Como una familia!"

"… Bueno, si tú lo dices" levantó los hombros y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…" el erizo azul se encontraba totalmente agitado y buscaba algo de aire, parece que nunca había corrido tanto. Se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol, abrazándolo de espaldas para que nadie lo encuentre. Miraba los alrededores para ver si Amy se encontraba cerca, pero por alguna razón, ella no estaba.

Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer, mientras que movimientos podían ser sentidos en la copa de los mismos. ¿Había alguien ahí? Sonic parecía no darse cuenta de esto, hasta que la erizo rosada arremetió al héroe desde los aires, cayendo encima de él y amenazándolo con su Piko Piko Hammer. "¿Creíste que te escaparías tan fácil? ¡No lo creo!" ella sonrió victoriosa.

"Entre Metal Sonic e tú… Preferiría pelear con Metal Sonic miles de veces, antes de estar una vez contigo" él sonrió, aunque algo frustrado.

"¡No seas tan malo conmigo!" ella se levantó y le estrechó la mano al erizo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sonic procedió a limpiarse la tierra de sus piernas.

"Está bien, pero solamente una cita, y me dejas de molestar por el resto del mes"

"Vale, es un trato" Amy sonrió al darle la mano a Sonic "Por cierto, el mes termina mañana"

"…" Sonic se mantuvo callado "¡MALDI—""

"…"

"—CIÓN!" gritó Shadow al golpear una roca del desierto con fuerza. No se lo encontraba muy contento, su compañera estaba acostada por encima de la roca de forma muy cómoda.

"No deberías complicarte tanto, pasa todo el tiempo" Rouge se miraba las manos para distraerse un poco.

"No me complico, claro. Luego todo el mundo se viene abajo y soy al primero que suplican ayuda"

"De hecho, eres el segundo" la murciélago soltó una risita

"¡Tsk! Creo que he dejado bien en claro que yo soy el erizo más fuerte" destruía otra roca detrás suya con un fuerte Chaos Blast. "Ese erizo no tiene ni una chance contra mí".

"Sin ese erizo no hubieses ganado la batalla, ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos. Pero lamentablemente, el mundo los necesita así. Tienen que aceptarlo"

"Lo mismo va para ti y Knuckles, pero ni muerta te juntarías con él"

"¡Claro que no!" Rouge se levantó de golpe algo molesta "Bueno…" ella agachó la cabeza y miró a otro lado "Tal vez un poquito".

"Hmp…" El erizo dejó de golpear la roca y se puso a pensar "Eggman no trae nada bueno, un ejército de Death Egg Robots y dos proyectos más que desconocemos"

"¿Vas a decirles?" ella se bajaba de la roca y se acercaba a Shadow por la espalda, apoyando su mano en el hombro.

"Todavía no" él la mira de reojo "Necesitamos más información al respecto, y no quiero que esos idiotas se metan y empeoren todo". Usando el Chaos Control, ambos desaparecen.

Mientras tanto en la prisión de máxima seguridad de GUN. Kysh se encontraba en una celda capaz de resistir todos sus ataques de energía, por lo que no tenía escapatoria alguna. Pero por alguna razón, ella estaba feliz.

"Ta… Tadadadada…" Ella tarareaba feliz una canción mientras lanzaba una pequeña bola de energía al suelo, rebotando hacia la pared y rebotando nuevamente hacia ella, lanzándola una y otra vez como si jugara con una pelota.

"¡Silencio!" gritó un guardia que pasaba por el pasillo lleno de prisioneros peligrosos, tanto Mobians como humanos.

"Hmm… Hmmm hmmm…" la erizo siguió tarareando, pero para ella misma.

"Que rica estás niña, ¿En qué lío te has metido? Puedo sacarte de aquí si me das… Una mano" decía otro de los prisioneros en un tono grosero y atrevido, era algo asqueroso.

"…" Kysh sonrió, pero lo ignoró por completo, ya que seguía jugando con su pelota de energía.

"Vamos, si me das una ayudita, puedo sacarte y harás lo que quieras" continuó diciendo.

"Lo primero que me gustaría hacer sería cortarte las bolas y la lengua sino te callas, por ahora estoy bien aquí" ella le respondió sin mirarlo, aunque su sonrisa se había desvanecido y mostró una cara más fría.

"…" el hombre tragó saliva y jamás se volvió a escuchar su voz.

"Estás haciendo buenos amigos" dijo el sargento al acercarse a la celda.

"Gente muy amistosa debo decir" la bola de energía se desvaneció cuando Kysh se volteó a ver al sargento. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tu juicio será en unos meses, tenemos asuntos más importantes que hacer. Gente que cuestionar, gente que juzgar, y gente que ejecutar"

"No me vengas con tus amenazas. Solo he robado, no he matado a nadie" ella sonrió confiada, aunque hablaba con honestidad, su código como ladrona no le permitía matar gente.

"Gente como tú no debería circular en las calles, cuando cumplas tu condena seguro seguirás con tus delitos".

"Quién sabe" ella soltó una pequeña risita.

"Me aseguraré que te pudras aquí adentro" el sargento sonrió al darle la espalda e irse.

"Oiga, y dígale a los guardias que me traigan un poco de agua que tengo un poco de sed" dijo ella en un tono bromista. Las luces de la prisión se apagaron y el lugar se volvió una caja oscura. La erizo hace una pequeña bola de energía que deja a su lado para iluminar su celda y luego crea otra para jugar como si fuera una pelota. "… Y ahora podría estar en casa" ella suspiró mientras se hablaba a sí misma en voz baja.

Por otro lado, Knuckles estaba vigilando la Master Emerald como siempre. Es extraño que alguien que pone tanta atención a sus tareas siempre falle, al menos lo intenta. El equidna se encontraba apoyado en un pilar, algo entre dormido, pero aún atento. La Master Emerald giraba en el altar y brillaba con gran intensidad.

"Te ves tan hermosa cuando estás completa, deberíamos salir" el equidna se rió un poco, parece que hablar como loco le haría perder un poco más el tiempo. La esmeralda, en respuesta suya, siguió girando.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué no soy de tu tipo?" él miro a otro lado y se rascó la cabeza "Bueno, sé que no soy… Brillante y tan hermoso, pero…" él miró la esmeralda otra vez "Sí, ya sé que te he roto muchas veces… ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡No soy yo eres tú! Siempre te buscas a los peores" y siguió hablando como idiota por un buen rato. De repente, los colores de la Master Emerald se desvanecieron por un segundo, convirtiéndose en una esmeralda totalmente oscura, sorprendiendo al equidna, hasta que volvió a su color normal.

"!" el equidna agitó su cabeza "¿Qué fue eso?"


	11. Chacal

**Capítulo 10 - Chacal**

El tiempo continuaba con su curso normal. La paz siguió reinando por días, e incluso semanas, tanto así, que nuestros héroes comenzaban a preguntarse qué hacer para perder el tiempo, al parecer Sonic era el más desesperado de todos. El erizo se encontraba en Angel Island, junto a Knuckles y Tails, los tres estaban teniendo una amistosa charla durante la tarde de un domingo.

"No puedo creer que todavía no haya nada nuevo de Eggman, comienza a preocuparme un poco" dijo el erizo mientras estaba recostado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los pilares del altar y usando ambas manos como almohadas.

"Empieza a parecer que disfrutas el desastre" dijo Knuckles algo preocupado por su compañero, se encontraba sentado al lado de la Master Emerald como de costumbre.

Sonic se levantó un poco de su descanso, inclinándose hacia delante y mirando a Knuckles algo molesto. "¡Claro que no! Aunque debo admitir que estoy comenzando a aburrirme un poco, y me estoy quedando sin excusas para usar con Amy".

El equidna se echó una pequeña carcajada. "Tal vez ya sea hora que tengas tu preciada cita con Amy, ¿No crees, Soooooooooonic?" dijo en un tono burlón. Al parecer al erizo azul no le gustó la broma.

"Tal vez no siempre es necesario ir rápido todo el tiempo, Sonic. Necesitas tomar aire, disfrutar los alrededores y explorar las maravillas del mundo, un paso a la vez" dijo Tails para intentar calmar a Sonic, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de su amigo.

"¿Pero con Amy? Creo que es la última persona con la que querría pasear, quien sabe lo que quiera hacer conmigo si acepto una cita" dijo al apoyar la cabeza en su brazo y suspirar algo preocupado, parecía empezar a considerar la idea, pero de muy mala forma. "Es decir, Twinkle Park no fue tan divertido" el erizo giró los ojos y miró a otro lado "Bueno… Tal vez un poco"

"Deberías darle una oportunidad, tal vez terminas disfrutando más de lo que piensas" el zorro le sonrió, "Además, es importante que al menos cumplas tus promesas, y que le des las gracias de forma apropiada por ayudarnos antes. Creo que esta es la mejor forma de decírselo, la harías muy feliz"

Sonic da un último suspiro "Bien, iré a pasear con ella. No es ninguna cita, solo es una salida, como amigos" habiendo dicho eso último miró a Knuckles, intentando evitar cualquier próximo comentario que no sea de su agrado.

"¿Por qué me miras a mí?" el equidna sonrió burlón.

En la casa de los Sakyel, Connor estaba terminando de almorzar unas hamburguesas al vapor, preparadas especialmente por Nicole. Ambos estaban mirando una película de acción en la televisión, aunque ya la habían visto más de diez veces, seguía siendo entretenida. Nicole daba un último trago a la comida antes de abrir la boca para poder hablar con su hijo.

"Mhhm… ¿Connor?" ella lo miró con una sonrisa, tenía algo en mente. Él la miró mientras masticaba, parecía disfrutar la comida como para hablar, aunque con la mirada ya bastaba.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ver una película al cine. No te preocupes por el dinero, yo lo pagaré" ella le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Connor tragó su comida y se limpió un poco la boca antes de hablar "¿Y cuál quieres ver?"

"Bueno, pensaba en la nueva que se estrenó el otro día de Dragon Sphere X. Como te portaste bien, creo que es hora de salir como familia" ella le dijo con una sonrisa "Tu padre me mataría si se enterara que te dejo encerrado aquí" al terminar, ella miró a otro lado y suspiró, su tono se volvió un poco más serio y melancólico "Él era todo un rebelde aventurero, estar en la casa era lo último que quería"

"¿Ustedes dos salían mucho?" Connor le preguntó algo curioso, su madre no era muy abierta a hablar de su difunto marido, así que él no sabía mucho de la relación.

Nicole lo miró a Connor, "Bueno, digamos que mi papá no estaba muy de acuerdo con la relación" ella le respondió y se rio un poco antes de continuar "Me acuerdo que tu abuela me ayudaba a escaparme con él y le mentía a tu abuelo. ¡En la que se enteraba se ponía furioso! Por suerte tu padre y yo éramos muy inteligentes, así que nos las arreglábamos para ser discretos"

"Toda una relación prohibida, parece venir de un cuento" él sonrió a la vez que se reía un poco.

Nicole suspira, esta vez parecía uno de aquellos suspiros que uno da cuando está enamorado. Si bien había sido mucho tiempo desde que él se fue, su amor por él continuaba intacto. "Ni te lo puedes imaginar" ella demostró una gran sonrisa "Bueno, será mejor que vayas preparándote porque salimos ahora". Al terminar, se levantó, recogió los platos y los vasos de la mesa y los dejó en el lavabo. Connor se levantó para ayudarla, acercándose al lavabo y preparándose para lavar lo que se ensució, su madre se pone delante de él y comienza a lavar. "Mientras lavo, ve preparándote, ¿Si?".

"No tenías por qué lavar tú, me hubieras dejado al menos hacer eso" Connor suspiró, luego se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. "… ¡Mamá deja de lavar los platos un momento que me baño!" dicho esto, Nicole dejó de lavar los platos hasta que su hijo terminara de bañarse.

Al pasar el rato, Connor ya había terminado de bañarse y Nicole de lavar los platos. Ella estaba esperando a su hijo, ya vestida con un largo vestido celeste que combinaba con su pelaje blanco. El erizo corre hacia ella, bajando las escaleras desde su cuarto, vestido el collar de su madre y la chaqueta de su padre, unos vaqueros azules y zapatillas negras, parecía exaltado y ansioso, señalando algo que tenía en el pecho. "¡ME SALIÓ UN PELO EN EL PECHO!" gritó feliz.

Nicole echó una pequeña risita "… Bueno, ya era hora de que te salga uno, aunque deberías quitártelo, te queda feo uno solo" ella intentó arrancarle el pelo con su mano, pero Connor se alejó un poco.

"Deja mi pelito en paz, ya crecerán otros, eso espero" él dijo con un tono obstinado, mirando su pelo y acariciándolo como bebé.

"Te tardó quince años en salir uno, veamos cuánto tarda el otro" ella se rio y se acercó a la puerta, mirando a su hijo de reojo "¿Listo?"

"¡Listo!" Connor se acomodó su chaqueta y salió de la casa junto a su madre, tomándola de la mano.

En la prisión de máxima seguridad de GUN, ubicada en el monte de una isla a unos kilómetros de Station Square, la misteriosa Kysh se encontraba otra vez perdiendo el tiempo, ya aburrida y dada por vencida. Lanzaba su pequeña bola de energía mientras contaba las veces que ya lo había hecho.

"4302, 4303…" y finalmente dejó de atraparla, haciendo que ésta golpee en su cabeza y se desvanezca. "¡Me aburro!" ella gritó en un tono irritante y esperaba que alguien respondiera, pero nadie lo hizo. Ella dio un gran suspiro, se levantó de mala gana del suelo y se acostó en su camilla para observar el techo por milésima vez. "… Necesito salir de aquí…"

De repente las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y podía escucharse como una celda cercana se abría.

"¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡EL PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD HA SIDO MODIFICADO! ¡EL PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD HA SIDO MODIFICADO! ¡LA CELDA E-102 HA SIDO ABIERTA!" se escuchaba en los altavoces. Personal de seguridad comenzó a correr por los pasillos y pasaban por la celda de Kysh. Ella se bajó de su camilla rápidamente y miró a través de las rejas "¡Al fin algo interesante!" ella dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

De la celda salía un chacal de pelaje gris oscuro, sus largas y blancas rastas ondulaban con cada paso que daba hacia su libertad. Lentamente volteó hacia los soldados que corrían hacia su celda, mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos de diferentes colores. Su ojo izquierdo era amarillo, y su ojo derecho, que tenía una cicatriz, era de color azul.

"¡Alto ahí!" gritó uno de los soldados mientras él y su escuadrón le apuntaban con sus armas de poderoso calibre, listos para disparar ante cualquier movimiento brusco. "¡Vuelve a tu celda inmediatamente!"

"…" el misterioso chacal parecía no prestarles atención, luego de terminar de verlos, empezó a mirar sus alrededores.

"¿Nos estás escuchando? ¡Vuelve a tu celda!" gritó otro soldado, de forma más violenta mientras se acercaba con una larga picana lista para inmovilizarlo. Al intentar atacar, el chacal se mueve ágilmente hacia un costado y toma la picana y la arrebata de las manos del soldado, procediendo luego a electrocutarlo sin piedad alguna hasta desmayarlo. El resto de los soldados quitan el seguro para disparar, pero el prisionero había tomado el cuerpo del compañero caído y lo utilizó como escudo.

"¡Oigan! ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¡Parece divertido!" gritaba Kysh mientras intentaba ver por las rejas, apenas podía ver algo de la acción.

"Si te callaras, todo sería más fácil" dijo la voz fría de alguien que estaba caminando directo hacia el prisionero, era Shadow, que caminaba al lado de Rouge para detener al chacal.

"¡Oye guapo! ¿Por qué no me pasas tu número de teléfono? ¡Estás bien sexy!" la prisionera le gritó a Shadow en un tono algo bromista, intentando coquetear con él. El erizo la ignoró totalmente, tenía su atención completamente puesta en el fugitivo. "Ay, ¿por qué todos los hombres lindos son antipáticos?" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la boca de mala gana.

"Un criminal de guerra que no tiene ni siquiera una identidad… ¿Cómo pudo alguien así terminar aquí?" se preguntaba Rouge, cuando la pareja comenzó a acercarse, los soldados se apartaban a un lado y dejaron que Shadow tomara el mando.

"… Largo" dijo Shadow en un tono serio y los soldados se alejaron de la zona rápidamente sin decir ni una palabra.

"…" el chacal analizaba a Shadow y a Rouge con detenimiento y sonrió algo contento. "Parece que al fin voy a poder divertirme un poco".

"Debo asumir que el Doctor Eggman requiere de tus servicios y por eso hackeó nuestro sistema para que escapes" la murciélago le dijo al chacal sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

"El doctor me dio la oportunidad de poder usar mis habilidades otra vez para cambiar el mundo y transformarlo en algo mejor. Una utopía donde las guerras no existen y todos están en el mismo nivel, en sincronía, en paz" respondió el prisionero con una sonrisa malvada, soltando al rehén inconsciente y preparándose para el combate.

"Participaste en diversas guerras menores en el exterior, más que nada por asuntos políticos o económicos. Tu escuadrón fue asaltado y murieron todos, excepto su comandante, quien solamente perdió el ojo derecho y necesitó que le implanten uno nuevo. Traicionaste a tu propio gobierno y te rebelaste, pero fallaste en el intento. O eso estaba en el expediente" dijo Shadow mientras también se preparaba para el combate.

"La guerra me quitó todo, mi querido amigo. Mis compañeros, mi visión, mi honor. Una y otra vez la sociedad se ataca a sí misma, afectando a personas que no tienen que ver con el asunto. Eggman me prometió un mundo sin guerras, y por eso voy a luchar" dijo antes de agarrar la picana y lanzarse hacia él.

"Entonces tendremos que resolver esto de ese modo" respondió el erizo seriamente al lanzarse hacia él, intentando atacarlo con un golpe directo a la cara. El chacal se deslizó en el suelo, pasando entre las piernas de Shadow mientras usaba la picana para inmovilizar su brazo. "¡GRRRR!" el erizo no podía mover su brazo y volteó hacia el chacal, que se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo. La murciélago se lanzó en su persecución mientras el erizo intentaba recuperarse.

El chacal miró de reojo a Rouge mientras corría por el pasillo, apuntó y lanzó la picana hacia ella para inmovizarla, pero ésta fue rápida y logró esquivar su ataque, tomando con firmeza el arma y lanzándose hacia el fugitivo, quien poco a poco lograba distanciarse de los demás. Kysh sacó su pierna a través de las rejas, poniendo su pie justo en el camino del chacal y haciéndolo tropezar y golpear su cara contra el suelo.

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡En toda la cara!" ella se echó a carcajadas.

El chacal comenzaba a levantarse mientras refunfuñaba "Hija de…-!" antes de terminar su insulto y de levantarse, la murciélago se lanzó hacia él, intentando clavar la picana justo en su espalda. Rápidamente logró esquivarla rodando hacia un costado y con su mano derecha se impulsó rápidamente hacia atrás, dando un gran salto que lo dejó de pie y distanciado un poco de Rouge.

Comienza un combate entre los dos, intercambiando rápidos y precisos golpes, el chacal logró desarmar a Rouge y darle algunos golpes en el pecho, pero ella se recuperó y continuó con la batalla.

"Para ser una mujer, no peleas nada mal" dijo con una sonrisa mientras intercambiaba golpes con ella.

"Para ser un soldado, hay algunas cosas que te has olvidado" ella esquivó un último golpe del chacal, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, revelando a Shadow quien estaba cargando un poderoso Chaos Blast. "Como las distracciones" ella sonrió.

"¡CHAOS BLAST!" gritó antes de lanzar su bola de energía, pasando por debajo de la murciélago y golpeando al chacal, lanzándolo contra una pared y causando una explosión.

"¡ESO SÍ QUE ES OTRA ONDA!" gritaba Kysh entretenida por la escena, animando al equipo para derrotar al chacal.

"Tsk… Veo que los he subestimado a ambos…" decía mientras se recuperaba, despegándose de la pared y parándose en ambas piernas con la respiración agitada y una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro. "Un combate directo con ustedes no es buena idea"

"Entonces deberías entregarte, no querrás perder algo más que tu ojo" dijo Shadow mientras caminaba hacia él, teniendo cargado otro Chaos Blast en su mano. Rouge caminaba a su lado, ambos preparándose para una segunda ronda.

El chacal sonrió victorioso "No será necesario" dijo al lanzarse hacia ellos, Shadow embistió hacia él y lanzó su Chaos Blast, pero esta vez fue esquivado ágilmente por el chacal, dando un gran salto por encima de éste. La murciélago saltó hacia él y se preparó para patearlo.

"Ustedes perdieron ambos ojos" sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras pateaba a Rouge con ambas piernas y usó el impacto para impulsarse hacia la pared, que rápidamente fue destruida por el Chaos Blast. El chacal escapó ágilmente por el hueco causado y desapareció con el humo de la explosión.

"¡Maldición!" el erizo se lanzó hacia el hueco y miró hacia todos lados, pero no había ningún rastro, solo un gran precipicio que terminaba en el océano.


End file.
